One Thing On My Mind
by lostconcoctions
Summary: They say you don't have to find someone who's perfect, just find someone who's perfect for you. What happens if he happens to be both? And in love with someone else? OC/Nathaniel
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bridgette Whitman, twin to Skye, has always been the more popular, more quirky, more bubbly, with too many friends to count. But once they move to study in Sweet Amoris High, she can't get used to having to start over, make friends all over again, feel second best to Skye in looks, grades and everything else, and actually not have her way with guys. But when a certain Student Body President that seems to be above all that stuff waltzes into her life, Bridgette can't help but try and understand...why did she want someone even more when he didn't want her back? Will she be able to change his mind, or will someone else try and change hers?**

READ! Author's Note: Okay so I made this on a whim and because some people suggested that I do (thank you for the reviews on TT and all the PMs! I appreciate it!). I know some of you asked for me to put Bridgette's POVs together with Skye's but sadly, I'm not going to because I already tried it, and well, it was hell for me to write, and I ended up taking the story down in the end. So here it is! Here's Bridgette's side and separate story of everything. (Don't worry, Skye will be having some appearances here just as Bridgette will in hers) It's chronological to Tongue Tied (unless mentioned that it isn't in the chapter). Updates will hopefully be as regular as TT, but no promises! I've been struggling with Bridgette so much, it hurts. But alright, don't let me keep you guys! Here you go:

**Prologue**

Skye ran up the stairs of our new complex, running to her brand new room and slamming the door shut. I rolled my eyes, exaggerating it just a _teensy_ bit, knowing she couldn't see me, even if I was used to it. I was the one that had fits, screamed and flipped things over. Skye was that one who liked disappearing into her room and sleeping or crying alone. Just another thing to add to the never-ending list of things we _didn't_ have in common.

I had to say; my sister and I were nothing alike, mentally, physically and emotionally. We've been this way since birth, when our Dad chose the names. Skylar was Dutch and meant the Guarded, the scholar, which pretty much summed a big side of her, while I was Bridgette, the 'Exalted' one, the higher one, the noble one. Though Dad had caused Skye a lot of bullying in kindergarten for her odd name, she was his favorite.

Another thing; we dressed differently. My closet was stocked with tank tops, skirts and dresses. Skye had a vast collection of pretty much everything. She always liked shopping more than I did. I read magazines. She bought old books. I wanted a cat, but since Skye was older by _minutes_, she won and Ma gave her a dog. I liked playing tennis and football while the only thing Skye knew how to play were her instruments. I liked guys that ran around in the sun, chasing balls, or hitting them with bats. Skye liked the sound of their voice, or their ability to play ukeleles.

My hair was a natural light brown. Skye's would have been the same color too if she hadn't decided to dye it completely black. The difference? Mine had soft curls that stopped at my shoulders while she had hers chopped off to a short cut that messily complimented her face. We both had brown eyes, mine being lighter than hers. Skye was also taller than me by around three inches, and was two sizes skinnier. I didn't mind though. I knew I wasn't fat, just because I was a 4 and she squeezed into a 0. We both knew Skye needed to gain weight, but whenever she tried; she lost it by the end of the week.

Oh yeah, and I've been in love with Tyler, and Tyler's been in love with me too, even if we've broken up a couple times, we're still standing here now. Miles apart, yeah sure, but still together. If there was anything I had over Skye, it was an amazing boyfriend.

If we didn't move here to Wesgrove, things would have stayed perfect. I wouldn't have had to say goodbye to my friends, or family back in San Diego. I would be at the movies with Tyler right now, eating popcorn, or having lunch with both my parents and Skye. I could've been sitting on an inflatable bed in Tyler's swimming pool, him swimming right under me and waiting for the moment to flip me over, while my sister splashed around with Dylan, Tyler's older brother that's always had an eye for her. I felt the water in my face, but I realized they were my tears. This was all dad's fault, and mom's too.

Dad and his stupid affair. Who knew? My friends sympathized with me. Skye said she expected it. Me? It came crashing down on me like a tsunami wave. I couldn't believe it. I bawled my eyes out for days. The only time Skye cried over the whole thing was when our dad came into the room to say goodbye. We had been eavesdropping on my parents' conversation so we knew what was going to happen.

_"Hey kiddo, what are you doing on the floor?" Dad asked, looking at Skye from the doorway, who was crouched down on the floor. I watched from my bed, pretending to be asleep._

_"Listening to our family fall apart?" Skye retorted, wiping her nose._

_"Oh no, don't think of it like that, hon." Dad pulled her up and swept her off her feet, then placed her and tucked her back into bed. "Is Bridge awake?"_

_"She's being a loser and faking it." Skye sold me out. I poked my head out from under the sheets._

_"Hi Daddy." I whispered. Skye said something barely audible. Dad sat at the edge of her bed and reached for her shoulder, but she quickly shook his hand off. That's when I could tell she was crying._

_"Bridgette." Dad sighed, looking at me with his sad eyes._

_I shook my head._

_"Bye Dad."_

And I knew when I said those two words, they were the last I would ever say to him again.

* * *

**How was that? I'm having some mixed feelings, but I promise you, more things to come soon! If you haven't read Tongue Tied, I really suggest you do if you wanna get to know the characters better :-) Okay, until next time! - lostconcoctions**

**PS: hmm look at that review box just sitting there, waiting for you to say something... hihi leave a message or any reviews! Seriously, they are my ****_fuel _****to keep writing! So tell me what you think and any suggestions are welcome!**


	2. One: Books

**One**

Bridgette

_Ugh! Why Iris why!_

I had been pacing around helplessly for half an hour around Sweet Amoris High, and it was getting me nowhere. The second we spotted a couple of girls giggling loudly and applying make up, Iris bailed on me and said she had to get to class. Some tour guide.

"Hey new girl." One of them called at me. It was a blond one with big wavy hair. And I mean _really_wavy, poofy hair. "Come over here."

I felt a bit frozen in my spot, and for a second, I doubted if it was even me that she was talking to. Then again, there wasn't anyone in the halls. "Who does your hair?" The blond girl asked me, absentmindedly twirling her own extremely volumized do. Her two friends, one with piercings around her face and a clipboard, and another rubbing lipstick on her mouth nonstop, gaped at me and their blond friend, as if it was a huge shocker than she'd be talking to someone like me.

"Oh, I do it myself." I replied sheepishly. Without warning, she reached forward and picked a curly brown lock of my hair. She had nice blue eyes and puckered lips. To me, she probably the prettiest one out the three.

"Really? Hmm, I like it. There's a party coming up soon and I _need_ to have your curls." She said coolly, still admiring my hair.

"Oh, these are actually natural." I said, "But I'm a pro at the curler."

"Cool. I'll text you." The blond girl said. "It's Amber by the way. This is Li and Char. And we'll get along just fine if you stay away from Nathaniel."

"Bridgette. Who's Nathaniel?" I asked her.

"Oh you haven't met? Good. I like you already. This other chick, a new girl too but maybe a bit taller and skinner than you, she was all over him a while ago at the students' council office talking about paperwork and whatever. Seriously we don't need anymore sluts in this school anymore."

New girl? The only other new person in this godforsaken town was Skye.

"How—um—how'd this new girl look? She pretty?"

"She's whatever. Dark hair. Stupid sweater. Anyway, you better get to class before my brother catches you."

"Who's your…"

But before I could finish my question, Amber and her posse had already walked away. I had a bunch of questions in my head, but I was pretty sure I was off to a good start. Already, I had a friend, actually three—sort of—and an invitation to a party for the weekend. All I had to do was work on getting to class.

"So, this new girl that you don't like, where is she?" I turned around in my chair to face Amber, who sat right behind me. I couldn't help myself; I needed to find out if it was Skye. We were sisters; twins, though no one could tell. She was older by five minutes, and so it just seemed easier to refer to her as my older sister. We looked nothing alike; her hair almost black and completely straight and short while mine was light and curled. The only thing we had in common was probably our nose, and mouth…I think. Amber was filing her nails, not even looking at me as she spoke.

"Why do you care so much?" she drawled. "She's just a slut I ran into when I was in the Students Council Room before I met you."

Skye didn't seem the type to hang around a Students Council Room, let alone anyone in the student's council. She kind of hated that stuff, swearing that was the start of politics and corruption. A part of me was relieved, so I let myself breathe and settle in my chair.

"Sorry I'm late!" the door burst open. I let out an involuntary squeak as I jumped in my chair. When I looked to see who it was, I had to blink twice. His blond hair looked familiar and so did the tanned skin, but the way his features seemed to soften his face, I was sure I had never seen him before. If I did, I wouldn't have forgotten. He looked tall, with warm eyes and a boyish smile. He was dressed in a long-sleeved polo, two pens stowed in his breast pocket, with a long blue tie around his neck. He looked worn out but still fresh, like he had been running to class. Though I hated admitting it to myself, he was beautiful.

"Oh… still no teacher. Ha." He smiled, looking relieved.

"God, Nathaniel, calm down." Amber said, still filing her nails.

"Shut up, Am." He said, sliding into the seat right beside mine, right in the front. "You don't mind do you?"

"Go ahead. I don't own the place." I told him, smiling just a bit.

"Thanks, I'm Nathaniel by the way. You must be new. I'm over there by the Students Council Room if you need anything." Then he stuck out his hand and shook mine.

Oh. _This_ was the Nathaniel.

"It's her." I heard Amber whisper to Li, Charlotte and I. When I looked up, only then did I notice that someone was right behind Nathaniel in a familiar sweater…and dark tights.

"Bridge?" Skye said, looking right at me. I realized I hadn't seen her since breakfast. Though I hated myself for it, I pretended not to notice she was here. Suddenly the splinters of wood on the floor looked pretty interesting.

"We're in school _dumb ass_." Amber laughed. "There aren't any bridges here." Li and Charlotte's cackles followed just seconds later. I laughed a bit. Honestly, someone needs to teach this girl how to have a sense of humor.

Knowing Skye, I expected her to say something, but surprisingly, she didn't. She looked her usually puzzled self and trudged to a seat in the back, distancing herself as much as she could from Amber.

The day was over I hadn't seen Skye all day. Honestly, I was getting a little bit paranoid. What if she hated me for not saying anything to Amber at class earlier? But she knew me better than that. I wouldn't have done it here than I would have back in our old school. But I've been looking for her for hours around school, and it was getting dark, so once I told her about my efforts, she couldn't stay mad at me, right?

"Hey!" A familiar voice behind me called. Just hours ago, it was explaining how some of the lab apparatuses worked, not that I didn't know. I got the sense that he liked explaining things, so I let him.

"Nathaniel!"

"I thought you two left."

"Who?"  
"You and Skye, of course."

"Oh." I nodded. Nathaniel was so attractive that my heart felt stuck in my throat. There weren't guys like this in our old school. All the student body members, or those in the honors class never looked this good, but here was proof that it was possible, standing right in front of me. I wasn't sure how to act, usually only surrounding myself with the football team or something.

"I saw this morning." I said. "But that's it. Talking to some guy. Can you believe it? Making guys fall for her already?"

"I can actually. She's definitely something." Nathaniel complimented Skye, getting a distant look in his eyes as we looked down the road. It was new to me to hear someone talk about Skye like that, like she wasn't just _hot_ or cute. I knew she was pretty, and people talked, but everyone knew that it was a rule not to tell the twin sister. I've known more than enough people who would have wanted to take advantage of her.

"Do you, think she's, I don't know, pretty?" I asked him.

"I do." Nathaniel nodded, and he looked a little bit dazed. "But anyway, I came over here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Er, you haven't been shown around yet have you? I mean there's the possibility you've looked around yourself, but if you haven't, I was just wondering if—"

"Yes, Nathaniel, you can show me around if you like." I giggled at his stammering, batting my eyelashes just a bit. He was cute, and funny, definitely approachable, and we had a lot of classes together. Though I knew I still had Tyler from my old school, I couldn't help but find Nathaniel so…I don't know. I couldn't even find a word! It was like he was drawing me to him. Not that there was anything wrong with that, right? Nathaniel, finally regaining himself, walked me back into school and showed me the library. It was completely empty, and silent, and also freezing cold. The sun was setting by now, casting an orange glow over the whole room. Judging by the look on his face, he really appreciated it.

"This is definitely my favorite place in school." Nathaniel said.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know, I like to read."

"You sound like my sister." I commented. Skye was the type to hoard books and hole up in her room with her collection.

"Oh, but enough about your sister. Say something about you."

"But…"

"Don't ask. Just say it."

I smiled again, almost laughing. He really was different from guys back home. In California, you didn't have to tell them about yourself. They knew you.

"Um, well, I like to dance."

"Would you show me?" Nathaniel asked, and something about how sweet he looked made me want to dance even though it was embarrassing.

"No way!" I said against my better judgment. "You have to get to know me better first before I show you any of my moves."

"Alright, alright. Get close to Bridgette, got it."

We strolled through the bookshelves. I dragged my fingers across the different spines of the books, not really looking at them, while Nathaniel kept his hands in his pockets and kept the conversation going. I was surprised at how easy it was to get along with him. Occasionally, we'd knock into each other as we squeezed through the shelves, or our hands would graze, every single time sending shivers up and down my arm. We talked and talked until the room turned a bluish black. I told him how Skye and I were twins—he didn't even know until I said it since we looked nothing alike—how I missed my old school, my friends, how rocky the ride was going here to Wesgrove, making friends with Amber—he seemed happy about this—and this guy named Tyler, who I still kept in touch with even though they say long-distance relationships never work out.

"It's getting late. I better lock the place up."

"Yeah, I can tell."

The room was pitch black by now. I didn't realize I left the time slip past me so quickly. Nathaniel offered to take me home, but I said no. I just met the guy! That would be…well, odd and seemingly like I'd be taking advantage of him. Then I did have the car… He insisted though, and this time, I didn't refuse. Who wanted to pick a fight with the Student Body President? Plus, I had a guess in the back of my mind that he was a debate team kind of guy.

I stepped out of his car as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you, for this." I said. "Nathaniel."

"Please," He held his hand up. "Call me Nat. Okay, let's try that again."

I giggled again, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Alright, um, thank you for this. Nat."

_Nat_. It felt nice, like an easy, light name, fitting for someone who was a bit more carefree than him. The mere sound of his name made me wonder how he really was, outside of school, or outside of responsibilities. Nathaniel had a smile that reached up to his eyes.

"That's more like it. I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "You will."

"Oh, um, if you need any help—"

"I know, I know," I said. "I'll call you."

"You should probably get my number first before you do that." Nathaniel said coyly.

"Are you actually asking me to ask you for your own phone number? Come on, Nate, be a gentleman here."

"Save me the trouble and just give it to me?"

I shook my head and finally, Nathaniel gave in and asked for it confidently, though I was half sure he already knew it since he handled our enrollment forms.

I shut the door. Skye was sitting on the couch, stuffing Cookie Butter into her mouth. Something had to be wrong, since she gave up her bad habit of eating jars of it before.

"Skye, I'm sorry, its just—"

"Amber, I know. Fucking bitch."

"We're sort of friends now."

"There's something wrong with that girl, Bridge. I'm warning you, nothing good's going to come out of being friends with her."

"Who are you to judge?" I asked. "You barely know her."

"Well, you barely know Nathaniel but obviously we can all see you're head over heels for him!" Skye's face twisted into frustration, her eyebrows crinkling and her dark eyes burning.

"Don't tell me you like him?" I barked, rolling my eyes and snatching the Cookie Butter from her grasp.

"Fuck! Hey give it back!"

"I'll give it back when you stop binging to death!" I screamed, putting the jar away in the cupboard. Skye groaned and poured herself a glass of water. Only in the light did I notice she had been crying. "S-Skye…you can have the Cookie B—"

"It's not the Cookie Butter." My sister rolled her dark eyes again, sipping from her water. "It's this guy."

"Guy problems already? On the first day of school?"

Skye shot me a look that made me shut my mouth.

"Not _that_ kind. He's just a dick."

"Don't let it get to you." I said. "There are way better guys in the school, we just haven't met them yet."

"I did meet this other guy…" Skye trailed off.

"_Skylar_." I groaned. "Haven't you had enough in one day?"

"Fuck off, Bridge." Skye snickered. "He was really nice. Drove me home, actually."

"Oh me—"

"Yeah, I saw Nat out there."

_Nat?_She calls him Nat too? I felt like I heard a glass shatter. No, Bridge, you're not god damn special, okay. Everyone probably calls him that.

But now I had a new goal. That had to be good right? With the party coming up this weekend, I was determined. Nathaniel was going to fall in love with me whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS REVIEWS! They are so welcome :-) - N. Again, check out Tongue Tied, the parallel story to this! A lot of stuff would just make more sense if you did hahaha


	3. Two: Drinks and Forehead Kisses

Author's Notes: Hey wow look who updated quickly! I know the chapters here have been pretty short so I figured that I at least owed it to you guys to give a fast update. So here is it! Enjoy! - N

* * *

**Two: Drinks and Forehead Kisses**

Amber and Nathaniel Briston were filthy stinking rich.

That was the first thing I thought of when I got to their house. It was all authentically American. They even had a portrait of an eagle hanging over the mantle. White walls, comfy leather seats, wooden floors and posts. It was welcoming and very patriotic, every single nook and cranny of it. And it definitely cost some coin, I could tell. No wonder Amber pretended she was better than people. She lived like it.

When I threw open the room to Amber's door, begging Skye to hand me the car for the night (it was Saturday night and just because she was a _teensy_bit older than me, it didn't mean she could have all the fun) I wasn't the least bit shocked that it was almost all pink. There were splashes of white here and there to keep it from looking like a little girl's room, but it still did. Li and Charlotte were doing their make up on the side, Amber was sitting at the vanity.

"Finally you're here!" Amber groaned. "My hair isn't going to do itself!"

I rolled my eyes and did the best I could. With the hot curler, I tediously shaped Amber's hair and separated them into blond curls. By the end of the night, her hair resembled Marilyn Monroe's. Loud pop music blared from her white stereo, and after screaming some some songs I was familiar with with Li, we were laughing and applying mascara, finishing up. When I looked at my finished products, Amber's hair and my own make up, I made myself proud. It was hard for me to find things like that to be proud of, especially when Dad never saw them. After we had all finished dressing up, Nathaniel knocked in the room and offered to drive us. His eyes lingered on me for a second, like he was surprised I was in his home, but quickly shifted to each girl in the room. On the way there, I sat in the front beside him while Amber, Li and Charlotte squeezed in the back, chatting away about a rumor that this Boris guy was on crazy steroids and that was his secret to his arms.

Inside, Amber and Charlotte disappeared. The lights were off but some additional strobe lights and lazers had been placed around the room to make it a bit possible to feel your way around. Sweat, body glitter and skimpy clothing crowded the dance floor. Everyone here looked foreign—almost alien—to me. Where were the spray tans? The bleach blond hair? The bikinis? It was a whole new mass of people. I could've sworn I just saw a girl with white hair that reached her thighs. Li and I aimlessly explored the place, hoping for something to entertain us but to no avail. We ended up sharing a drink and complaining how hot it was.

"See anyone hot yet?" Li asked, frowning as she stuffed her lipstick in her purse. I scanned the area, but everyone blended in. My eyes fell on my sister, who was dancing a little bit too close to Nathaniel. His blond hair was tossed around his forehead, some strands sticky from sweat. Instead of his white dress shirt or khaki pants, he was in a dark blue polo that made him look even better than he did in school. His hand was holding her hip tightly while the other held her by the side of her face. His cheeks were tinted red, gold eyes burning while Skye's were her normal pale color, eyes closed when the sentimental parts of the song came on. I watched them move fluidly to the music and found myself thinking. Why wasn't I the girl Nathaniel was dancing with?

"No." I sighed, a sick feeling welling up in my stomach. I faintly remembered parties back in California, how Skye would be the one sitting at the bar, a couple of guys trying to talk her up over some drinks while she flirted back, as I danced the night away with cute college boys, before I met Tyler.

"You're staring at Nat." Li deadpanned.

"Am not!" There's another girl that calls him Nat. Wow. I gasped shoving her lightly on the shoulder. Li laughed and rolled her eyes.

"_Li-ar_!" Li sang. "I know; he's a total babe. But being friends with Amber has me sworn to celibacy with that boy."

I laughed at her remark.

"Worth it?" I asked her.

"I still haven't figured it out." Li replied. "I mean look at his ass."

I had to scold myself mentally to stop myself, _God Bridgette, don't even think about it like what the—oh. Okay fine it is nice. Wait ugh you are so weak!_

When the song was over and my sister and Nathaniel finally separated from each other, I realized he was making his way here to me. He was panting and drenched in sweat. I wondered if it was his or Skye's or both.

"Tired?" I asked, motioning my hand over to the stack of water bottles.

"Not tired enough to stop dancing." Nathaniel replied, refusing. "Do you…?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't if I can help it."

"Ah…" Nathaniel looked a bit disappointed.

Here was the part when I hoped a slow song would play and we could just slow dance, but nope, nothing happened. David Guetta was on repeat.

"Well, I think I should at least get you a drink." Nathaniel said, walking over to the counter. "What'll it be?"

"Um…" _Think Bridge think!_ "B-Beer?"

I just said that because my name has a B and an R in it, but whatever. Nathaniel popped open the cap for me and handed me the drink. I thanked him and sipped, then quickly regretted it and wanted to spit everything out.

_How the hell do you drink this Skye?_

"Not your drink, I presume?" Nathaniel asked. "I could tell by your face."

"No. Definitely not." I agreed, setting it back on the table. I had hoped to sit here at the counter and chat more with Nathaniel, but he was pulled away by a drunk girl by the name of Melody.

"I'll catch you later!" He promised before I saw Melody's arms wrap around him in an awkward embrace.

"Please tell me that wasn't your boyfriend just there." An unfamiliar voice with an East Coast accent said. I looked over to my shoulder. A tall, dark skinned, boy with black hair was watching me with his cool eyes.

"That wasn't." I said. Who the hell was this guy? My eyes sized him up and down, but all I saw were his bright eyes, contrasting completely with his complexion.

"Good, because I want you to dance with me." The guy wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled me along with him to the center of all the dancing.

"I don't dance!" I yelled over the music.

"Trust me, you do." He yelled back. A new song started over, and I wasn't sure how to move, just jumping and nodding my head when the beats came. The boy put his hands on my hips and started swaying his own, motioning for me to follow him. I did, and received a bright smile from him. Then he started shaking his head to the music, and I couldn't help but do the same, suddenly lost in the loud electric beats. When the song was over, I opened my eyes and found that the guy was watching me with a smile on his face.

"My name's Dajan." He said.

"Bridgette."

"We'll run into each other again, Bridgette." He assured me. "I promise."

Then Dajan walked away from a confused me. What did he mean by that anyway?

Hours and drinks with Li later, I still hadn't run into Dajan. I was curled up against the sink with a throwing-up Li. We were talking about a hot gardener at school that she saw, and how she had a plan to lure him with a new shade of lipstick she just bought even though I was sure he had a girlfriend.

Someone swung the door open, knocking me to my feet. The room was blurry and the lights were too bright, I couldn't make out his face. Blond. Blond hair, gold eyes. It had to be-

"Bridgette?" Nathaniel crouched beside me. "What are you doing on the floor?" He asked. I laughed. What was he doing here?

"Having the time of my life!" I yelled, then regretted it when a huge head ache swept over me. Oh God. Was I going to throw up too? The sink looked way too clean for my taste.

"I'm taking you home." Nathaniel muttered, shaking his hair.

The next thing I knew, I was being scooped up into Nathaniel's arms and being carried away. I buried my head in his chest. He smelled of apples and deodorant. Nathaniel strapped me into the passenger seat.

"Too tight?" he asked.

"You're too tight." I rolled my eyes, then closed them before I made myself dizzy.

As we drove towards my house and away from the city, I noticed how well dressed Nathaniel was tonight. Why didn't I notice? I mean it was a lot simpler than his usual get up, but he looked great. And why did he smell so much better outside of school? And why was the town so lit up? And why was there only one clothes store? And fuck, the road was so bumpy.

"Alright, this is our stop." Nathaniel said before I could fall asleep.

"You forgot Skye." I murmured.

"No, Skye will be fine. I saw her leave. I brought you home."

I giggled and looked at him. My head was still throbbing.

"You're the worst date ever." I muttered.

"What?"

"You don't bring your girls home but instead you drive home their sisters."

"Bridgette, you need to lie down." Nathaniel said, opening the car door to let himself out then opened mine.

"Then lie down with me!" I said, giggling away.

"Bridgette…" Nathaniel sighed. "Really, let's go."

"I don't normally get drunk." I murmured. "It's always Skye. She's never sober. She used to drink _all night_ and I'd have to—"

His strong arms found me again and had me curled up against him. Words were stuck in my throat. Everything was still blurry but also in HD. I was new to this drinking thing, which was scary. I didn't know how my sister did it.

I heard something when Nat opened the front door. Someone was snoring, but I didn't know who. There was a flash of black hair—Skye, I'm sure—and silver, but I didn't know who that was either. A boy 's voice laughed. Skye waved at Nathaniel and I, and so did the boy. Who was he? He looked and I noticed is eyes were…weird looking.

When he brought me up to my room, he flicked on the lights, making me whine. He lowered me on the bed, kicking some moving boxes away. I tugged him by the collar, hoping to bring our lips together. Instead, his lips pressed a forceful kiss on my forehead.

"I should go." Nathaniel said, blushing from the accidental contact. "Amber still needs the car." I hoped he was blushing. I hoped it wasn't from the stupid drinks.

"Wait." I slurred, trying to focus my eyes on his perfect little face. "Wait, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Do you like my sister?" I asked him innocently. Seeing him look at her tonight, with everything going on, I had to ask.

Nathaniel sighed again and smiled. "You need your sleep, Bridgette."

"Whatever." I muttered, settling on my pillow. "I know you like her."

Nathaniel stayed there longer, until I pretended I was fast asleep. I couldn't be sure, but I could've sworn I saw him smile to himself before closing the door to my room.

* * *

Author's Notes: Did you guys like that? Did you hate it? Well feel free to say something about it or even give some suggestions! I hope the really fast update is enough for an apology! :( - lostconcoctions


	4. Three: Time and Secrets

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story, by the way, and leaving some reviews! I'm just glad people even care about my work hahaha so thank you! Okay so I tried making this longer than a normal OTOMM chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, heads up, I _might_ be having slow updates on both my stories since it's exam week coming up! Ahh 3 Okay don't let me keep you.. enjoy!

* * *

Three: Time and Secrets

I didn't expect the next month or the turn of events that would come. I still had a lot of sorting out to do, especially in my mind, and it didn't help that time flew by so quickly.

First, there was Amber. She might not have been the nicest crowd, but at least she wasn't the bad influence kind that I heard my sister had fallen into. I would've talked to her about it but I knew it would end up in a fight, and God, Skye was good at fights when it came to come backs, so I quickly decided not to. Turns out she was around these two guys, Lysander and Castiel, one smoked and one talked like he was permanently high. Amber and Li were _not _pleased at all (apparently they had their eye out for them for the longest time. God Skye, why do you dig your own grave?). Skye did pick up a stick once in a while, but I could swear she was quitting. I was just glad that my newfound friends weren't like that. Amber, though I would've labeled her as the mean, annoying bitch of the school, surprised me in little ways. Sure, she didn't like showing her feelings, but she did through actions. Sometimes when we'd be hanging out, she'd pay for the little things I bought even when she knew I could afford it. But when I tried thanking her, she would shake it off like really, there was nothing to it. I learned to just keep my mouth shut and be grateful by just being by her side.

Also, I had a teensy problem. I never mentioned that Skye was my sister. I was pretty sure the whole school knew, but it never came up, and telling them would just ruin my friendship with the three completely. I just knew it.

But then, other friends came along, and though it was selfish of me, some of them favored me over my sister. I heard it was because she seemed so opinionated it pissed people off, but Skye was never rude until she had to be. But if I couldn't get the guys at this school like Skye was doing, then at least I would have some girls to keep me company. An example was Kim, who I didn't understand at all, apparently thought I was quirky while my sister was sullen.

The move made Skye and I see a lot less of each other, with the different crowd and loads of homework, but I was glad that we still had our sisterly moments, when we'd both be home doing nothing, or when she invited Lysander over (he wasn't on drugs, he was just profound) to watch movies with us.

Then there was Dajan. Who was he and why did he look at me like he knew something? Did I know him from before or did we meet, maybe in my past life? It seemed crazy but what was I supposed to believe? I really didn't think I'd ever see him again, until one day, I just did.

A week ago, I was just finished watering the new lilies Jade had been tending to until I overheard Violette approaching from her art class. I was minding my own business and was just about to hand the watering can to Jade when I saw the two pretty much nuzzling each other. Not to mention _awkward_, so I quickly fled the scene, towards the gym where I knew Skye had her basketball club. Neither of us were happy with the clubs they had dumped us in. I begged to be put into the dance club while Skye vied for music or art, but all those seemed to be full. Ugh.

Skye was there in a red jersey and tight black shorts, shooting some balls into the net continuously.

"Good. You're really good." A man, a _lot_ taller than Skye and even taller for me, said beside her. But I knew that hair anywhere. No one had it but him.

I cleared my throat to let my presence be known. My sister turned first, then well,

Dajan.

"Bridge! Sorry, I didn't know I was staying too late. I'll pack my stuff and hit the showers." Skye apologized then grabbed her back, heading for the bathroom.

Dajan's eyes scanned me from head to toe and I was frozen in my tracks. What was he doing here? There was a lump in my throat, and I didn't know why, but I was nervous. But why?

"I knew we'd meet again." He finally said slowly. "Bridgette, eh?"

"Yes." I breathed.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since… that party." He said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"R-Really?" I asked, stepping back. Did I know him? How? Why was my heart beating so fast?

"Mhmm," Dajan hummed, stepping closer to me until we were inches away, "and all I've wanted to do since that night was…"

And there, when I felt his hand slip under my curls and gently wrap around my neck, when he tilted his head to the side, or when he closed his eyes, and when I closed mine, or when I parted my lips, I thought he'd kiss me, until—

"You know, maybe I'll just shower at home." The doors burst open and Skye was standing there, still in her previous outfit. "O-Oh, was I…"

"Not at all!" I squeaked, suddenly horrified and pushing Dajan away.

"Er… I'll see you when my training comes around?" He said to Skye. My sister just stared at him wide-eyed. Quickly, he made his exit from the gym and disappeared through the two big doors. I haven't seen him since.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other…" Skye said on the way home that day.

"We don't. Well, we do, but not really. I just—I don't know." I was frazzled and didn't know what else to say.

"Seriously, what was that?"

"I don't know!" I groaned. "I met him at that party, but I was hella drunk so I don't know. We just danced and he left, and ugh, what was he doing at the gym anyway?!" I demanded.

"He's on a special basketball program," Skye replied, smoothing her hair out of her face. "He was just helping me out."

"Does he go to Sweet Amoris…?"

"No." Skye said. "Oh my god, you wish."

"I do not!" I protested, laughing when my sister jabbed me in the stomach. I steered the car into the parking space, and got out of the car, unable to fix my thoughts.

Then there was Nathaniel. Did I like him? At first, I thought it was just a crush, I mean he was _really_ cute. And why did I act that way at the party? I recalled my memories and wondered, why did I say all those things to Nathaniel? Could it be my subconscious telling me that I did like the guy? But back then I couldn't be sure. Now, he was somewhat a secret friend. A really cute secret friend. We didn't hang out, only when I visited the Students Council room, but he texted me occasionally and called when I wanted to talk. He was nice, and sweet, but whenever I tried any moves on him, he seemed unfazed. But no. No. God, all these boys were messing with my head. I had Tyler. TYLER.

Tyler is my boyfriend. He called every week faithfully, and I loved him back. I dreamed about him, and I missed him and my heart hurt whenever I thought about him. So really, what was happening with me?

I couldn't help it. I ran to my room sobbing one night, just realizing that I couldn't control my thoughts over the other people I've met in Wesgrove. Why was all this happening so fast?

And though it seemed so petty now, I wasn't getting the best of grades. Leave it to Skye to work better under pressure. I was _not_ like that. She was always _that _ sister, and I hated myself for it. If she could do it, then I could too right? But why was it that when I tried, I messed up even more.

So I got a tutor. Iris helped me out with the hard stuff, Chemistry, History and Math, while I took charge of everything else. I would've asked Lysander help in literature, he was a really nice guy to be around, but he was already doing that for my sister. Plus, it would've been weird, since he was closer to her than to me. But I did, in the end find someone who was perfect.

And I really mean perfect.

* * *

Post A/N: Sooooo I hope you enjoyed this! Please please please leave some reviews! I really appreciate them to no end :-) Also (here I go again) check out **Tongue Tied** for the parallel story to this (yes, I will keep on bugging you guys to check it out) if you wanna see Skye's POV on all of this! Woo okay that's all! - lostconcoctions


	5. Four: Overthinking

**Author's Notes: Aaaand here it is! I'm sorry for the delay! Insane things going on at school. It's my last week until summer! WOOOOO! So more frequent updates in the summer, I promise you guys that :-) Alright, time for you guys to read the chapter! Thank you also for the reviews here and on Tongue Tied! I appreciate it so much 3 - lostconcoctions**

* * *

Four: Overthinking

Tyler was the quarter back of the current year, one of the reasons why he took it so hard when I told him I was moving away. We would plan everything from me cheering for him on the squad at night, then we'd take his convertible and grab a bite after the game, and maybe come back home to my place when it was over. Not only that, but he was in a local dance troupe that had started getting some attention. We danced together some times, when we were alone. That's what we did most of the time, dance. We were dancing when he first kissed me.

It was a cold March evening, and Tyler had just finished his training. For some reason, though we'd been acquaintances for a while, Tyler decided to start talking to me a few weeks before, out of nowhere. I wasn't sure why. It wasn't like I'd changed, but he just did. He started to text me and call me, and I liked it, this new close relationship I had with him.

My cheer practice just ended, and I decided to stay a bit later, and Skye had just left with Mason to God-knows-where. I was scared to ask, knowing the rumors going around about them. For me, I knew they were close and just best friends, but they were also really closed off. They didn't like saying where they were going, what they were doing, or drop any hints. They would go off together in Mason's old truck and leave. People though, said behind their backs that they just had sex all the time, or did valium in the car, or got high after school on weed (they actually did do the weed part, I found out later on), and though I did defend Skye when I could, it was hard when she wouldn't deny anything herself, choosing to stay quiet about what went on between her and Mason. Also, people stopped telling me anything about Skye, knowing full well that I would be the first one to tell her what they were saying. In a way, I was kept in the dark about my sister, even more than people outside. Whenever I tried sticking up for her, the more people would withdraw from me and trust me less and less.

That night was getting chilly, so I tightened my grip of my cardigan around myself as I made my way to the football field. There was the sweet smell of fresh cut grass, and dew. There, I saw Tyler swinging football after football across the vast green plane. I had never gotten a good look at him until now, since I could stare all I wanted (creepy) without him knowing. I stood by the bleachers just watching him in his red and white uniform, sweat beading around his temples, and hair sticking to his forehead. Without me even having to call his attention though, he stopped and waved me over. I smiled walked to the center of the field and joined him under the bright white lights.

"How'd you know I was there?" I asked, sure that my steps were as silent as a mouse.

"How could I not?" Tyler replied, his cheeks tinting with pink. He set the football down and took both my hands. I expected him to pull me into an embrace, but he didn't. I was a bit confused. Friends didn't do this, did they? Instead, he stepped side to side, to the beat of a song in his head. His feet were light, being a big shot in his own dance crew. Tyler was the type of guy that was all-around liked by guys and loved by girls. Usually, you got bullied for being into dancing or singing, but not him, you just wouldn't have the heart to make fun of Tyler. He was just too much of a great guy.

"What are we dancing to?" I asked him, tucking my head under his chin as we swayed. I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous. Tyler Carson was dancing with me, in the middle of a football field. But why? Did he do this to all the girls that stayed behind to watch him practice?

"I was thinking A Thousand Years," Tyler murmured, then started to hum the familiar slow song. Soon, he let go of the humming and started to sing the chorus even when we both knew he was off-key. And I couldn't help it, I sang along too.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Tyler's hand clasped mine and draped an arm around his shoulders, while the other slipped his fingers through mine like perfect pieces of a puzzle.

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

My heart was racing inside my ribcage, though this was the most calming thing I had ever done with Tyler, and definitely the closest. I had known him since forever, even though we didn't used to be close. And now, physically and mentally, I felt liked I'd known him forever.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Why this song?" I asked Tyler, looking up into his hazel eyes.

"Because I like to think it's my song for you."

"Why? You can't have lived for a thousand years." I joked, rolling my eyes. Corny, I know, but it was the best I could come up with in such heart-wrenching moments. Tyler smoothed my curls off my shoulder. I had to look away to hide the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"You're right, I can't." Tyler replied, "but I've definitely been loving you for that long."

Then in one swift tilt of my head, and the shut of eyelids, we were kissing in the middle of our school's football field in the dark night, under the bright white lights beating down on us, hands still holding on to each other like there was no one else we wanted to keep.

When I moved, I was devastated. How can you just let go of something like that? Tyler and I, not exactly strangers, but not the closest of people, suddenly falling in love like it was really magic. Being with him made me believe stuff like that actually existed.

Tyler didn't want to give up whatever we had and neither did I. He promised he'd call when he could, which he did, though slowly over the month his calls would become once a week more than every few days like how it used to be. He still made me laugh and tell me what's been going on, who's dating who, and when someone was pregnant. There was nothing about him that I didn't love, but why were there feelings stirring inside me anyway? Why was there Nathaniel, who was far from anyone I had ever let myself get close to, making me want to dress better, fix my hair more often or do better in class to impress him?

My heart was racing even before the doorbell chimed. I jumped to my feet enthusiastically, but instead of going straight to the front door, I stopped myself mid-stairway to check out how I looked in the mirror. My hair was pristine (I worked on the curls for half an hour, so they really better be), I retouched my make up for the gazillionth time—Skye had the _best_ eyeshadow, though I knew she'd kill me if she found out I touched her stuff (Honestly, we were twins. Shouldn't the rule 'what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine' apply even more here?) and I had on a few pieces I dug out from my sister's closet and my own. It was a plan, loose, black blouse and dark blue shorts that my friend Krista.

The doorbell rung again.

"Coming!" I called out. When I swung the door open, I had to step back to catch my breath. He looked exactly how he did every single day, since he came straight from school, but somehow, having him on my porch was so much better.

"Afternoon, Bridgette." Nathaniel greeted, formal as always. His eyes squinted slightly as he smiled, then I saw them widen when he looked at me.

"Hi Nate." I replied. "Don't need to be so uptight here, Mr. Pres. Come in."

"I-I don't know if I can do this tutoring thing p-permanently," Nathaniel stammered. I wondered what made him so nervous. I made my way up to my room and waited for him to follow. I closed the door behind us and plopped down on the floor while Nathaniel did the same. "I mean I still have a job, and er, is your sister home?"

I looked at him.

"S-Skye?" I asked. There was a lump in my throat, and I didn't know why. Nathaniel nodded. His cheeks were red like a tomato. "No, she's not home yet. Why?"

"Well, you must know that I'm already helping her out with tutoring all her other subjects, and since you invited me over, I decided to print them out for her to answer in case a quiz comes—"

"Skye's really good at everything." I blurted without meaning to. _God, Bridge, control yourself._

"I know." Nathaniel said, "It's a wonder she keeps her grades up hanging out with Castiel and skipping school on some days."

"Y-You know about that?" I asked. And here I thought he was completely oblivious, or else Skye would be out of Sweet Amoris in no time.

"Of course."

"But…why do you tolerate it?" I asked him, watching my words. "I mean you give slips to Castiel all the time, I know it. I was there when you got into that fight."

"Well," Nathaniel sighed, "I don't blame your sister for falling into the wrong crowd. But I think I can pull her out of it if I'm just there for her, you know?"

"Yeah." I said, my eyes dropping. "I know." My heart warmed just a bit knowing that he cared and looked out for other students, my sister included. But was that the way to really get his attention? Go against all the rules? And here I've been going about doing the right thing, staying in class, trying to pay attention to teachers, befriend the right people… When what? Nathaniel wanted girls the opposite of him?

"But really, you know, Skye does great in school. I don't get why she needs any tutoring." I said.

"She probably just wants all the help she can get. You have to admire her for caring about her grades so much."

_REALLY?_ He talked like she was perfect. _Really?_ I felt a pang in my guy. Why was I acting like this? Why was I feeling these things? I had a boyfriend back home. I had no reason to be jealous. I had no reason to be hurt. I mean no big deal. Nathaniel's just a guy, and so what if he felt things for Skye, or acted like it. Why was I acting jealous because Nathaniel was talking about my sister like that?

I cleared my throat.

"So…why aren't you tutoring Skye in Literature then?" I asked him.

"Sadly, it's not my forte." Nathaniel admitted sheepishly, "But I understand it fine. I guess she would rather have someone a little more cultured?"

"I think you're pretty cultured. And sweet too."

Nathaniel blushed.

"Er.. Sweet for tutoring her." I added. God that just slipped.

"Thank you." Nathaniel replied.

"So, should I not be trusting you with this?" I joked, waving my Macbeth copy in his face.

"No!" Nathaniel got defensive, like he had to prove he was great at everything. "I mean, er, no Bridgette. Like I said, I understand Shakespeare just fine."

"Let's start?" I suggested, taking out some guide questions that were handed out in class.

"Bridgette, you really should cover up." Nathaniel murmured instead.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you must be freezing." Nathaniel said, taking off his coat and giving it to me. He was still blushing. "Really."

I frowned and took the coat anyway, draping it over my shoulders. It wasn't like I was in anything too revealing. What kind of girls was this guy into anyway? Did he even _like_ girls? Or did he just like covering girls up?

"Should we start then?"

I nodded blankly, still trying to figure out Nathaniel.

"Okay well if you read this scene, it starts off with the drunken porter…"

One act, three scenes and hours later, I was getting tired trying to decipher anything Shakespeare wrote. Nathaniel though, his voice was mesmerizing. I listened to it, not even minding that I didn't know what he was saying, and I wondered if maybe he sang. Skye had come home, but Nathaniel was in the bathroom when she had tried coming into my room. She had brought Lysander home again, someone I had started to like. At least he was a pretty cool guy. I felt bad for judging him almost instantly when I met him. He wasn't weird or on drugs…he was intelligent and eccentric and a whole new personality.

I thought back, I've never even heard of Nathaniel having a girlfriend. Sure, I was only here a month but Sweet Amoris was a small school, things like that wouldn't stay hidden even if they tried. He liked girls with brains, I figured that out quickly, but other than that, I couldn't understand him. He seemed to hold a lot of respect for Skye like she was the perfect girl, when I knew too well she was nothing close. If Nathaniel knew what people would say about my sister in our old school, he wouldn't have felt the same. Again, another thing my sister refused to discuss to anyone, which encouraged people to think it was true. But no, the truth was a secret I would take to my grave for her. If he respected Skye so much, and wanted her to be a better person, why didn't he reprimand her for cutting class with her buddy Castiel? Was he into that, breaking rules? Did he like contrasts? Brains and badass-ness?

I had no idea. He never had a girl from what I could recall so there was no one I could've based it on. I would've pointed out Melody to be someone Nathaniel was into, but he seemed to just think of her as a friend when they hung out. Poor girl, everyone knew she was in love with him but, well, Nate.

"Bridge? Bridgette?"

"H-Hm?" I jumped into a sitting position. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep there." Nathaniel said, smirking. He still held the book in his hands.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry can we take a brea—"

_RRRRRING_.

I jumped up. The door? Who could be here so late?

"I'll get it." I said, making my way downstairs. Nathaniel accompanied me to the door of my bedroom, but paused at the top of the steps. I swung the door open.

Bright red hair, black jacket, emo t-shirt, permanent scowl… Castiel.

"Er, hi, what are you doing h—"

"Where's Lys?" He snapped.

"Y-You know Lysander?" I asked him.

"Yes I fucking know Lysander god, we all go to school together you…—is he here or not?"

"Um…"

I tried stalling to keep him at the door. This guy seemed hostile and I wasn't sure if Skye wanted him here. I was about to make an excuse and say, no, Lysander wasn't here but he should check his house instead—until I heard music. It was the strumming of a guitar, and not just any guitar, I knew that was my sister's acoustic Fender. And then there was the voice. The most beautiful voice I had heard here, slightly muffled since it came from behind a closed door.

"I knew it." Castiel said, then marched right past me and up the stairs. He threw open the door, and pretty much hell seemed to break loose in my house. Lysander and Castiel argued, while Skye tried staying out of it, though eventually she got pulled in, Nathaniel crept out of my room and brought Skye papers, which he got mocked for by Castiel, they got into a little quarrel, Skye looked embarrassed and tense, then before her and Castiel got into a fight, I was desperate for some air. The whole house seemed to exude bad energy when he stepped in. Nathaniel made to leave, so I walked him out to his car.

"Thank you." I said softly, suddenly shy. I shrugged off his coat and handed it back to him.

"It's just a jacket." Nathaniel said, sliding it on and taking out his car keys from his pocket.

"I meant for helping me out. I'll ace the whole Shakespeare section, just watch it."

"I hope you do." Nathaniel replied. He seemed off from seeing my sister, Castiel and Lysander. Just minutes ago, when it was just the two of us, he seemed more relaxed, like had just put his guard down finally. Now, he seemed distant and occupied.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Bridgette… Why didn't you tell me Skye was home? She obviously was for a long time if they even ordered food. I saw Chinese cartons in her room."

God, he was observant. I didn't even realize Skye had, but damn her stomach.

"I…I guess it slipped my mind." I lied. Because I didn't want you to just hand over your papers and leave. Because I knew you would if I told you. Because the only reason you were really here is because you needed to see Skye.

No. I was doing it again. I was over thinking.

Nathaniel never made any moves on Skye, I saw them in school. He didn't ask her on dates, or anything. I was assuming, and my mind was finding ways to deceive me. I needed to calm down. Really, it's not like he liked her. I was just making everything up. Right.

Nathaniel wouldn't. And Skye wouldn't. Nothing was going on between them

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Well? Wanna tell me what you guys think? For those who have read the parallel story to this 'Tongue Tied', you already know what's _really_ going on ;) So I suggest everyone check that out if you wanna know the other side to this! Or... well, just knowing Bridgette's side and being surprised is pretty cool too! Whatever floats your boat! REVIEWS! PMS! I love them! - lostconcoctions**


	6. Five: Game Plan

Author's Notes: Hey guys! So guess what? It's three in the morning right now, I have my last math test tomorrow, and I can't sleep because HOLY MOLY ITS SUMMER TOMORROW! But anyway, enough of that. Thank you to everyone who reviews this! I really really love the support, little or not. You guys have no idea.

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER**, I just have to mention that this is kind of like a Part 1. The next chapter will be up soon! I just didn't want to make this too lengthy, but don't worry, the next one's already halfway written! Alright, enjoy! - lostconcoctions

PS: If any of you are into Ace Attorney, I was the biggest fan back in the sixth grade, and I definitely think we should be friends because I've reconnected my love for it.

* * *

Five: Game Plan

Amber blew hair newly painted blue nails as she waited for them to dry up. I fanned mine around aimlessly to the beat of the music playing on her stereo. It was an old song by Boys Like Girls, a band I knew well because of my sister's old band phase.

"God, it's been forever already since school started," she said, frowning,

"It's only been a couple of weeks." I said, shrugging.

"A _lot_ of weeks. Time flies and _still_ Castiel hasn't asked me out." Amber expressed, her voice full of anguish. "I don't get it, B, I've been in love with him since we were kids. _Kids._"

"Maybe you're not his type." I murmured absentmindedly.

"_W-What?"_ Amber looked at me, blue eyes bugged out and horrified.

"I mean…I mean look at his type of girls. Has he had any girlfriends before?"

"He had one… a bitch named Deborah. She left him and tried using him. I would _never_ have done that to my boy Cas." Amber's voice was full of mushy love and desire. I wasn't sure what to do. And Deborah? Where'd she come from? The Bible?

"Maybe—"

"Oh my God, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?"

"What am I—"

"—that I be a little bit more like Deborah?"

_Well I was going to say think of another guy that would like you for who you are but…_

"Amber, are you sure you should be changing for a guy?" I asked her. "Honestly, the guy for you shouldn't want you to be any different. He'd just want _you_."

"You don't get it, Bridgette." Amber sighed, rolling onto her back and floating into a dream-like state. Her long blond hair was uncurled and cascaded down the edge of her mattress. "He's Castiel Statham; clever, sarcastic, sexy, talented, and badass _as hell_. The best thing about him, he's like a god and doesn't even care."

Hmm. So my sister hangs out with a god. Okay cool.

"So…you're going to try and be like this 'Deborah' girl?" I asked Amber, painting a clear lacquer coat on top of my nails then blew on it incessantly.

"Yes—Right—No!" Amber jumped up from her writhing position, "Cas is probably over her by now… I'll be like that new girl. Skylar."

"Um…" I squirmed, "I don't think Castiel has a thing for Skye, Amber."

"Oh right, like _you'd_ know…" Amber rolled her eyes.

"I would." Is said.

"You do _not_!" Amber exclaimed, suddenly excited. "No way! Give me the dirt!"

"There's no dirt to say." I said calmly.

"Fine… Well I guess I could start dressing like her. But how do I do that? She looks like different _freak_ everyday."

I cringed. Skye prided herself on her ever-changing fashion sense. One day, she'll come to school in a modest cardigan and a dress, the next she'll be in a leather jacket and slim read jeans, then on another day, she'll come in black tights and a sports hoodie. I wasn't sure how Amber was going to keep up. Not that Skye wore odd outfits, she just never had a style, which I personally found so much harder.

"I hate her weird sweaters, her dresses, or those collared blouses. Really, where did she _come_ from? The 50s? The 70s?"

"Props for being different." I shrugged, looking down at the plain pink tank top I wore to the Bristol house. Maybe I should've dressed better, knowing full well that Nathaniel was here, but oh well, too late for any of that. I decided not to mention that her brother was even in my house a few weeks ago. As far as she's concerned, it's none of her business.

"You do know different just means weird right?" Amber said, flipping through an old magazine. "My mind's made up. I guess I could search through my grandma's closet or something. El oh el."

I gave up trying to convince Amber not to go ahead and copy Skye, but there was no moving her. It was like moving a mountain.

The next day at school, it was one of Skye's sloppy days. She wore our dad's Padres hoodie and denim shorts with striped socks and black chucks. I had on a lilac Sunday dress my mom bought. A part of me was scared to see Amber and whatever get up she decided to sport today, but I was even more scared at what Skye was going to do. Knowing her, she wouldn't have been flattered, not one bit, but she would've found it hella entertaining.

Once I parked the car, Skye was rushing out, hood over her head, black hair all over her face. I frowned, and followed after her. All week, she was being extremely secretive and odd. I caught up to her and called out her name as she ducked around the halls and pushed past the doors towards the stairwell.

"Skye! Wait up!" I huffed behind her, trotting down the stairs as Skye stuffed some things in her locker.

She groaned, sounding somewhat frustrated. What was going on with her?

"Keep your voice down." Skye said, taking off the Padres hoodie and cramming it into her locker along with her books.

"What's wrong?" I whispered..

"Nothing," Skye said. Something was wrong, I felt it. "I'm just not feeling so good today. Head hurts."

"Oh God Skye, please don't tell me you're high." I frowned. I remembered Skye acting similarly back in California, when her and Mason decided to come to school hopped up.

"No!" Skye hissed. "What the hell, Bridgette?"

"Don't lie to me!" I rolled my eyes, exasperated, "I know you did it!"

"You just heard that from your friends, didn't you? Who told you, huh? Danny? Kyle? Which one?" Skye was getting red in the face, and mad too.

"Everyone!" I yelled. "You never tell me anything and you expect me to always defend you, or lie to my friends and cover for you, but I never know the truth!" My voice cracked at the end of my sentence, and I was sure I was close to tears. I never knew what went on with Skye. No one knew what went on with Skye.

"You never asked." Skye replied coolly, tucking hair behind her ear. "You don't ask me, you don't act like you care, you just listen to rumors and you _go with them_, you—"

"I'm your _sister_, Skye!" I threw my hands in the air, my eyes big, curls bouncing with my movements, "I care. I always care. You—"

"Exactly, you're my sister and you assume all these things! That's your problem, you always _judge_ and _assume_ and you listen way too much to what other people say!"

"Maybe if you trusted me a bit more then I'd understand you! If you told me anything yourself then I wouldn't have to listen to other people! Because you know what Skye, one day, no one's going to believe anything you say because it's not like you tell the truth to anyone anyway!"

"Hey!"

Wait what?

When I turned, Nathaniel was making his way downstairs, looking blue in the face.

"Morning Nate." I greeted, breathing heavily.

"Hey there, Bridgette…" Nathaniel sounded out of breath. "Skye, you too."

"Hi."

"Why are you…sweating?" I asked him

"Oh? Me? Um, well, actually I just wanted to ask. You didn't see test papers anywhere did you?"

"T-Test papers?" I stammered. "They give those out already?"

"No!" Nathaniel gushed. "That's why I have to find them. They're gone, stolen. The keys are missing too."

"Holy crap…" Skye muttered, and she suddenly on a face like she was deep in thought. Did she know who it was? I felt clueless, though judging from Castiel's description and how he had acted at my house that one time, he was on my list.

"Who could've done it?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know, but if you two try and find out, it would be a _massive_ help."

With that, Nathaniel was gone.

"Oh thank God." Skye sighed in relief. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Why?"

"I thought he would come over and… Oh nothing." Skye shook her head. Okay something was _definitely_ wrong. The bell rang, signaling us to get to class. I had Geometry up.

"This conversation is not over." I told Skye indignantly, and rushed out of the stairwell, towards the classroom.

On my way there, I bumped into Peggy, nosy as ever. She was stopping random students and asking them questions for her paper. I didn't want to get pulled into her little interview, so I did my best to blend into the rushing crowd until—

"Hey new girl! Come over here for a second!"

I groaned, turning around to face the olive-skinned, pixie cut in a drab green get up. Really, it's been forever since I moved here and still they call me new girl.

"What is it, Peggy?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Got any dirt" She winked mischievously. "I've been taking a poll. Most think it's Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"Who took the papers, duh! Everyone knows he's an expert at stealing."

"I have nothing to say about it." I said, shrugging, already walking away.

"But your sister and Castiel—"

"Goodbye Peggy!"

When I arrived, the whole class was already full, save a few seats in the back. Just as I settled down in one of them, I noticed Nathaniel slip carefully inside the room, and snake his towards the seat beside mine.

"Hi." He huffed, still sounding like he had just run a marathon.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." Then he did something unexpected, and reached for my wrist, squeezing it gently. My heart was caught in my throat and all I could do was stare wide-eyed at him as he let go and started to rummage through his bag.

"Take out your textbooks and answer the exercises on the basic line postulates in Geometry on page 134." Mr. Marcus said out loud. He wore a spinach-colored knitted vest over a collared dress shirt. I reached around my bag in search for my book, but then…it wasn't there? I could've sworn I—"

"Forgot your book?" Nathaniel asked, flipping his open to the right page.

"I must've forgotten to get it when I was talking to Skye." I said, embarrassed. He must've thought I was a complete scatterbrain by now.

"Here, we can share one." Nathaniel offered, scooting his chair closer to mine. We both answered the activity in silence, which was surprisingly easy. Now I didn't know why I found Geometry so hard, all you had to do was remember. I thought of trying to make conversation with him, but nothing came to mind. The period ended without us talking much. I gathered my things quickly and started packing up, leaving without even a word towards my next class.

At recess, I caught up with Nathaniel again, who was talking to Castiel. They both seemed extremely unhappy to even be in each other's presence. Once I appeared though, Castiel shut up.

"Bridgette," Nathaniel said, "Any luck on the keys?"

"Nope." I said. "You should ask Skye, I haven't seen her all morning so she might've found something out."

"Leave it to Bristol to lose important documents _and keys_," Castiel rolled his grey eyes, "Remind me how you got your position again?"

"Because I'm a _responsible_ and know what my _duties_ are. I have _priorities_, unlike some people here." Nathaniel spat, making me jump back. I felt like he was breathing fire.

"You can't just insult someone to their face." Castiel said calmly. "Apologize to Princess Curls over here."

_Princess Curls?_

"I wasn't—oh never mind." Nathaniel stopped himself.

"Maybe _you _have something to do with all this then." I narrowed my eyes at Castiel. "How would we know you didn't take the keys yourself?"

"Are you accusing me of taking the Teacher's Lounge keys?" Castiel balled his fists at his side.

"Are you denying it?"

"Yes I'm fucking denying it."

"God, just come clean already and we can all forget about this!"

"You know what, fuck this! I heard Skye going on about this down by the stairwell, and I was almost going to help until you came along throwing accusations at me!"

"I'm asking!"

"You're just being nosy! What's your problem and getting into everyone else's business anyway—"

"I'm not—"

"Castiel!" Nathaniel stepped in between us. "Bridgette. Please, stop it both of you. You're acting like children."

"Well finally you say something!" Castiel threw up his arms. "All for your _girlfriend_."

Nathaniel blushed furiously.

"He started it." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh _fuck_ me…" Castiel groaned, backing away and exiting towards the courtyard.

When he was gone, Nathaniel relaxed.

"You didn't have to step in." I said, dropping my shoulders. "I could take him."

"Castiel's not really someone you want to pick fights with." Nathaniel said, scratching his neck. "Trust me."

"Sorry." I said, looking downwards.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Nathaniel said.

"C-Castiel would hurt me?" I gasped, looking horrified.

"No of course not physically, but he can be very snarky, enough to send you to tears."

"Aw, did little Nate cry in a fight with Castiel?" I pouted, poking Nathaniel in the chest.

"Real men don't cry." Nathaniel said, laughing. The conversation felt lighter already. "Now I feel bad for getting you into that. Why don't I get you something to eat later? After school?"

"I'd love that." I grinned.

At lunch, Skye pulled me aside as I exited the Laboratory.

"Watch it! This bracelet's new!" I hissed, rubbing my wrist, which now held bead marks from my sister's iron-like grip.

"I can't believe you even have time for shopping." Skye rolled her dark eyes. "Or is that all you do with Amber and her minions?"

"It's not _all_ we do." I said, fixing the gold band with blue beads on it. "Anyway, what do you want? I might forget to go grab my books again."

"I found the keys." Skye said in a hushed voice, "but don't say anything."

"Where!" I squealed, covering my mouth. Finally something interesting was going on!

"Lys had them…" Skye's voiced faded suspiciously.

"Skye… You're not thinking…"

"Of course not." Skye said quickly, shaking her head. "Lysander wouldn't _need_ to take test papers. He's…Lysander." It was true. It didn't take me long to find out that Lysander was a top student of our batch, ranking closely to Nathaniel.

"I wasn't going to say that." I told Skye. "I know Lysander wouldn't need them… but…"

"Castiel?" Skye finished for me. "I know; that crossed my mind too."

"You do know he steals keys all the time, right?" I said.

"You only know that because I told you." Skye huffed, "But I know. To get up to the roof, to get down to the stairwell at night... But I don't think he would. Believe it or not, Cas's grades are way better than you'd think they'd be."

"Are you saying he's out of the question?" I asked.

"No." Skye sighed, "But I do have another one in—I should get to class."

"Who!" I pressed, this time taking my sister's arm. My heels made me tower over her by a few inches today and I liked it.

"You're not really the person I should be saying anything to." Skye said, shrugging.

"S-Skye!" I gasped, letting go of my sister's arm. "You don't…you don't think it's me, do you? I'd never—I swear—"

"No! I was going to say Amber!" Skye cut in. "Relax, Bridge."

"Oh." I frowned. "Wait, why Amber? You're just putting her in because you hate her, aren't you?"

"No," Skye said feebly, "Well, that's not the _only_ reason."

"Skye." I deadpanned, shaking my head. "I know she's a bitch and all, but really?"

"I have my theories." Skye said. "I've been thinking about it all morning. Okay, she had to be pissed off or something. Think about it."

"She's pissed about a lot of things, I would know." I said, shrugging. Which was true. Then again… she was extremely ticked off when Nathaniel didn't take her side about posting "Whatever, I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later."

"Try and figure this out, will you? I know you want to help Nate." Skye added.

"Kill yourself." I groaned, before we laughed and shoved each other away.

During lunch, Amber was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she had gone AWOL all day. Still, I was wondering what the product of her whole idea was going to be. Li and Charlotte were blabbing on about something I probably didn't know about, like a new style collection. I hated that neither of them seemed to be athletic at all, or even remotely into any hobbies besides shopping. Don't get me wrong, I like being a girly girl sometimes and I have no problem playing dress up once in a while, but I wished these girls did _something_. I made a note in my head to look for anyone that was possibly similar to me, though no one came to mind. Kim? It was possible, she had rock-hard abs, but she didn't look very interested in much other than posting hard-core-looking photos of herself on Facebook. Violette? Hell no. Capuccine? She seemed way too absorbed with Amber to even think about sports. Nathaniel, maybe, but he had a lot to balance already, I couldn't be sure.

My mind wandered back to Dajan. I hadn't thought of him in a while, but it still stayed there picking at my brain. Why did I feel like I knew him? Or was it just this pull I felt? He was like electricity, or a magnet. I didn't understand any of it. And since he didn't go to this school, I didn't really have a lot of opportunities to figure things out.

I didn't get to the bottom of anything, being preoccupied with lessons and seat works the different classes were assigning. Slowly as History went by, I felt myself slowly tuck the whole investigation Skye was so into, in the back of my mind, the only thing occupying my thoughts was how Nathaniel and I were going out later in the day. Where was he taking me? Would it be like a real date or would it just be a fast food? Oh God, I hope he wasn't thinking of that weird burger shack. I'd die. Did he even remember that he promised to take me out? I was getting paranoid. What if he didn't even mean it? Should I change? Oh God I didn't even brush my hair out this morning…

"Bridge!" Skye hissed towards me in class, passing me a note from her seat at the back of the classroom. Melody, who sat beside me, threw her a disapproving glance, before passing me the paper.

**We're sneaking into the teacher's lounge later after Histo.**

I spun around, my eyes wide.

'_What?!'_ I mouthed towards her and Lysander. Skye seemed to be reenacting a Hitler scene judging by the paper moustache she made out of a post it while Lysander kept his eyes trained to the board while trying not to laugh. I groaned and scribbled back, _Are you insane?_ I gave the note to Melody, who looked annoyed that I was being a nuisance to her learning. Seconds later, I got a reply.

**Girls' bathroom after this. Nate will help us out. Be there or be a loser. PS: Lysander thinks ur gross**

Then below it, in a smaller, much neater text, _I don't think that. Your sister's very irritating – Lys_

I shook my head. God, what was I getting myself into? Then again, they always used to say, trouble's just around the corner when you put the Whitman twins together.

* * *

END OF PART 1.

Reviews reviews reviews! I la lalalalala love them! Check out Tongue Tied for Skye's POV! Woohoo! SUMMERRRR!

- lostconcoctions


	7. Six: New Perspective

A/N: HEY GUYS! So I'm a little late, but here it is anyway! Enjoy the chapter and review!

_Check out the parallel story Tongue Tied for Skye's POV!_

**I forgot to mention this in Tongue Tied, but SPOILER'S FOR EPISODE 5 AHEAD.**

* * *

For the rest of the class after I had received Skye's note, I looked over at Li, who sat next to me. She had become my best friend here in Sweet Amoris, always bubbly and full of new stories to share. She was always there for me, come to think of it, and was genuinely a lot sweeter than people gave her credit for. Also, so was Charlotte, who actually was never mean to anyone (not that I heard of) and preferred to stay quiet about everything. Her and Lysander would have a _pretty_ interesting conversation if you ask me. Then my thoughts roamed back to Amber, who had become close to me too. Sure, she had a snobby, mean-spirited exterior, but no one's really like that inside. It's not like she was one of those girls who didn't have a heart and was really a black hole. No, even I knew Amber didn't run that deep. I knew she was an extremely bad decision maker, and acted right on impulse and got carried away quickly. Also, she never liked things boring, though she wasn't very good at putting her talents in the right place and instead of livening things up, she tended to cause drama. I managed to keep her in place _sometimes_ though on most days, there was no stopping her. Still, I had my moments with her.

"Honestly, it's so good you're here in SAH. Amber's been a little less psycho if you ask me." Charlotte told me over our weekly Saturday lunch last week. I bit into my Panini, but almost spat most of it out.

"L-Less psycho? This is Amber being _less psycho?_" I clarified, still in disbelief.

"Trust me." Charlotte said, shaking her head. "Last year, she hated this Deborah chick _so_ bad and wanted Castiel even more, she appeared on his front porch, naked under a red trench coat, ready to flash him on Christmas Eve. She was just lucky he wasn't home or I would've slapped that girl silly."

"That's crazy!" I laughed, the contents of my Panini threatening to spill out as I shook.

"I know…" Charlotte sighed, sipping her tea. "But I think that's why it's a good thing you're here. Without friends and no one to keep her at bay, Amber would lose her mind."

So it turns out, bullying new kids, or stirring things up was what pretty much kept Amber sane. I was set on a new mission: to fix that girl. No, I wasn't going to go running with one rude remark. I knew I could do something. Anyone can make a difference in someone and I knew I had to do it for Amber. All I had to do was stay her friend and follow her one little policy: stay away from Nathaniel.

There was Nathaniel again. I wanted the guy so bad because he didn't seem interested in me, when I already had someone in love with me, and waiting back home for the one day when we'd see each other and just explode from love! Okay, totally kidding about the last part because it didn't make sense, but you guys get my point. Nathaniel couldn't be worth all the trouble.

I just hated how he was just so sweet, and nice, and how he tried his best to make everyone laugh, and still be the responsible, intelligent guy that led the school as president and as an example to everyone. He was unlike anyone I'd ever gotten close to, but for some reason, it happened anyway. But no, I set any thoughts of him aside. I realized that anything I felt was just infatuation. What else could it be right? I thought I was in love with him already, almost willing to drop everything and make it my whole mission. It drove me crazy, making me think it was love, when really he hadn't shown me anything of that kind. He had just been a friend. And I had Tyler, so who was I to complain?

Feeling so much freer than I did before, I had a new view on everything. Nathaniel and I, just good friends, and I was surprisingly okay with that. I was okay with everything. Then, I reached into my pocket, and the feel of the paper made my spirits drop. There sat the note from Skye, and the rest of the mischief we were about to get ourselves into. Outside, I knew it was trouble, but most of me knew I couldn't resist either. We had a knack for getting ourselves into this, Skye and I.

My eyes flickered down to the note, then back at the mirror, then back down at the note.

**Girls' bathroom after this. Nate will help us out. Be there or be a loser. PS: Lysander thinks ur gross**

Skye was supposed to be here by now, and I was nervous as hell. I was about to miss my next class, but here I was, in the girls' bathroom like Skye told me to be. There was a noise in one of the stalls, though the person didn't say anything. I didn't mind it much and waited, tapping my foot to let time pass (which didn't really help but kill around ten seconds). Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door swung open and in rushed Skye.

"Finally!" I threw my arms up, my eyes widening at the sigh of my sister. "Where have you been?"

"I got a little pep talk." Skye replied, looking a bit lost in thought and smiling to herself. "Are you rea—"

"Girls." Nathaniel threw the door open. Both our heads snapped to attention as he beckoned both of us to join him in the Students' Council Room. There, Melody stood shuffling some papers.

"Can you give us some time, Mel?" Nathaniel asked sweetly, his voice having a calming effect on everyone. He seemed like such a sweet guy. Melody set the papers down and looked disappointed, but quickly changed her expression into something that looked a little bit hostile. Her eyes flickered to me, then to Skye, then back and forth, then landed again at Nathaniel, as if it wasn't safe leaving him alone with us.

"I'll be in class if you need me." She whispered, ducking out of the room and shutting it.

"Alright, we don't have much time." Nathaniel said once the door clicked shut, "I'll just cut through the chase. Wait for the principal to leave the hallways, she's being—"

"Batshit crazy?" I piped up.

"Yes, that," Nathaniel went on, looking desperately around. "So once she goes back into her office, meet me out in the courtyard, and I'll take you both in. Remember, be quick because we don't have much time. And don't make a noise, or we're all dead."

My heart picked up at the confirmation of our plan. I wasn't going to deny it, I was scared, and a minor headache was already coming along. I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You're doing it." Skye suddenly elbowed my side, winking at me. "No backing out now or I'm eating all the Nutella you bought yesterday." I mock gasped, attempting to elbow her back, but missing as she flailed away.

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered, brushing my dress off like I was already deep in shit.

The principal was stomping all over the place, looking like she had just lost her wits all over the place. Skye and I were huddled behind some lockers, mentally hoping that we wouldn't get caught. It felt like forever, but it finally came. The principal zipped right back into her office, cursing at Kiki the little mutt.

The door peeped open and Nathaniel poked his head in the school, "You ready?"

We both nodded, and waved him inside. There, Nathaniel brought out the keys and whispered to us, "Be. Careful." I winked nervously in assurance while Skye gave a shaky thumbs-up before we both stepped into the teacher's lounge. It was a long room, but felt stuffy. The furniture was colored brightly, it had the usual couches, file cabinets, coffee table and of course the mandatory coffee machine station.

"I'm freezing." Skye shivered.

"You're always freezing." I commented. The air conditioner pointed right at me but I didn't feel a smidge of goose bumps coming on. I guessed my body had adjusted to the temperature here while Skye's was still stuck in San Diego. "Okay let's hurry."

Skye went to searching the furniture while I went straight to the file cabinets. Wasn't it possible that the papers were just organized wrong and misplaced? Plus, Skye's groans from frustration were hints that clues weren't very visible. I pulled open the top shelf, thumbing through documents. If papers had been stolen, possibly the culprit left a clue right where they had been taken.

"There's nothing here Bridge!" Skye moaned, running a hand through her hair.

But I was far from focused as my eyes landed on what was inside the file cabinet. Files, obviously. I was rummaging through the file cabinet, my eyes fascinated and wondering what they could contain.

"Bridgette!" Skye snapped her fingers, frustrated, though her voie seemed distant and muted. "Hello! Focus!"

"It's everyone's files…" I whispered out loud. I felt Skye's attentiveness rise and I knew she was just as curious as I was, though she wasn't looking right at them like me. My fingers were practically itching to read one. Who could resist, really? If anyone was in my place, would you really have the self-control not to even take a peep?

"You just want to read something about _Nate_." Skye teased, looking through the leaves helplessly. I shook it off, not even fazed by his nickname anymore. It was stupid of me to even think I had a chance with Nathaniel. We were too different, and we just didn't match up. Opposites may attract with magnets, but with people, we're not always so lucky.

"You just want something on _Lysander._" I teased back. "What's his last name anyway?"

"Callixto." Skye murmured. "I don't need a file to know that."

"Yeah, but I know you want to know more…" I urged, winking at Skye. I knew she caught it because she groaned and rolled her eyes. I could already tell by her face that she was contemplating it. Too late though, I was going to read it.

"If you want to look into someone's files, do it for yourself!" Skye told me, looking under some chairs. Yep, I made up my mind.

"You're already snooping anyway!" I laughed.

"Snooping for a good cause!"

"Nate's an open book. No one needs a file of him." I said. "Ooh, C…C…Callixto, Lysander, I found it."

"Put that down, Bridgette."

But I had already started reading, "Lysander is a Scorpio, has negative AB blood, his grades are…whoa. Wow. Genius much?"

"That's Lys for you…" Skye shrugged.

"And he has a brother named Leigh that owns the clothes shop in town. Come to think of it, they do kind of look alike, don't you think?" I finished, returning the file. They did actually. I had never spoken to Leigh other than to cash in my items, but I definitely saw the resemblance. Maybe it was their complexion or their bone structure, but they did remind me of each other now that I thought of it.

"Bridge…" Skye started.

"I mean I guess you haven't been to the clothes shop, since obviously you've been wearing the same stuff from California—"

"Look at—" Skye had picked something up.

"Not that you're running out of clothes, seriously, you ought to give some to charity and—"

"Bridgette!" Skye cut me off, waving something small and shiny in my face. "Look at this!"

In her hand, she held a small bracelet. Right then, my heart stopped just a bit.

"Skye." I deadpanned. "Give me that bracelet."

"W-What?" Skye stammered. "No way I—"

"Just let me see it!" I groaned, grabbing it from her. It was unmistakable. It was the exact same one I was wearing now, though it had meant to match… "Skye, this is Amber's."

"You're joking." Skye's dark eyes widened, and suddenly she looked extremely happy. I was quite the opposite.

"I'm not I—"

"**WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"**

The principal popped in, frazzled and crazy-looking, her eyes bulging and teeth barred like she was about to go into a frenzy. She screamed us out of the room until she turned red in the face. Skye and I just kept silent until we received a "If anything in here goes missing, you two are going to be held accountable!" and a raised fist and finally got kicked out of the lounge.

"Well that went well…" Skye muttered.

"You two were too noisy." Nathaniel groaned, appearing suddenly, then headed off down the hall.

"We have to tell him." I sighed. My trust in Amber was suddenly crumbling and I was torn between her or telling the truth. She was one of my best friends here in Sweet Amoris, and I wasn't sure how she would take it. My eyes welled up and my lip quivered. But then, Skye came to my rescue for the first time that day.

"I'll do it." She volunteered. "To save you the trouble."

"You know, Amber will beat your ass." I said, shaking my head. Small tears had started to roll down my cheeks.

"She'd beat your ass harder if you were the one who told on her." Skye said.

"True." I sighed again. "Thank you, Skye."

"What are big sisters for, right?" Skye snickered.

"This is the only time you're actually being a good big sister." I laughed, throwing my head back and trying to wipe away my tears.

"That's because I'm not obliged to be." Skye said, "I'm only like…two minutes older."

Skye took the bracelet from me and pocketed it. Since we shared the next class together, we walked side by side into the room. Apparently, Nathaniel had already excused us both so I just slid into a chair somewhere in the center while Skye took her usual place in the back.

.

I was about to take down some notes, when I heard Li blabbing on to Charlotte.

"Did you hear? New Girl and her minion found Amber's bracelet in the teacher's lounge, and I bet you they already know it's her. She is in _deep_ shit if Skylar gets to the bottom of this?"

Charlotte merely raised an eyebrow, "Minion? Who's the minion? God, they better not find out that she put the tests she stole in her locker, cause I forgot to lock it when she told me to."

My heart raced faster. Minion? Did they know it was me? Did that mean… I was out of this little group they had, or maybe they didn't figure it out? No. Wait, that definitely wasn't the priority. Once the bell rang, I rushed to Skye at the back of the classroom and grabbed her by the arm.

"My throat could be slip for this, but it's in Amber's locker." I whispered, before coming into step with Li and Charlotte. Whatever was about to go down was all up to Skye.

"Oh, hey Bridgette." Li greeted, offering me some of her lipstick. I refused politely and tried making conversation with them.

"Hey Li, what's up?"

"Nathaniel's in deep trouble because Amber st—Ow!"

Charlotte cut Li off with an elbow to her ribs.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Let's just say, until I know that Amber's safe and her locker's locked down, I'd rather not say anything about it."

My heartbeat picked up again, since I knew exactly what was going on. I was just hoping in the back of my mind that Skye had gotten a hold of those damned papers already.

"We have some time to kill before next period!" Li suggested. "Why don't you go make sure Amber's lock's secure?"

"Wait!" I stepped in front of the two, desperate to stall them. "Er… Where is Amber anyway?"

"She's been trying to perfect her new look." Li rolled her eyes. "Stupid, if you ask me, but you know you can't change that girl's mind even if you tried."

"Whatever," Charlotte groaned, "Can we just get down to the stairwell to Amber's locker? I'll be dead if those papers are gone!"

"Isn't Skylar's locker down there too? Because I'm dying to get my claws in her face." Li seethed.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Li saw her and Lysander having a 'moment'," Charlotte did little quotation marks with her fingers, "Like they were holding each other or whatever."

Was _that_ the little "pep talk" Skye was talking about in the girls' bathroom earlier? A hug from Lysander?

"He was touching her _everywhere!_ He doesn't hug girls! He barely even speaks to them!" Li's eyes were bugging out and her hand started rubbing her lipstick on more ferociously. "I swear, I would've totally been so much better if him and Castiel were just homos together, but _no_."

"Let's just get down there!" Charlotte hissed.

I shook my head, but there was no stopping them. I walked sluggishly, and tried slowing them down, buy picking up some random papers on the floor, but it didn't do much. The girls were on the move. Before I knew it, the doors of the stairwell were swung open and all I could do was brace myself.

"Y-You!" Li grunted, pointing a red polished finger my sister, who—Oh thank God, was already stuffing the envelope in her bag—was standing right by Amber's locker. "You little _slut!_"

"Li!" I barked. I had never seen Li explode that way. She usually kept her opinions within our group, never shouted them out loud.

"Let her go." Charlotte told me firmly, and I knew there was nothing I could do but watch unless I wanted my own injuries.

"Ever since you came to this school, everything's been all _wrong!_ You've been throwing yourself to every boy that's willing to give you the time of day, _especially Lysander-"_

"At least he's _willing _to give me the time of day!" Skye yelled suddenly, then covered her mouth like her outburst was uncontrollable. I already knew though by how she was starting to turn white in the face but pink in the cheeks, and how her eyebrows were creasing and her grip on herself tightening that this was just Skye getting riled up.

"Oh fuck you, you stupid slut! Isn't Castiel fucking _Statham_ enough for you? Or do you really need _two_ men at your belt to get you to sleep at night? Before you came, everything was perfectly fine! No one in this damn school wants you here and you should go back to where you came from, you _annoying_ loser!"

I wanted to shut everyone up, Li and her high-pitched accusations, and Skye before she said anything worse. But I was helpless, watching everything happen along with other students. Peggy was already by my side, alert and ready with her microphone in hand. Everyone's attention was already at the ready when Skye made the slight movement of lowering her hands.

"Yeah and everyone must love _you_, right?" Skye countered at Li, both girls getting their faces close to each other, "Because you're _Li_! Because you're so…so…oh wait, I can't even think of a word for what you are besides Amber's little lapdog! And I know for a fact you've been trying to get into Lysander's pants since you bought your first bra, and where has that gotten you?"

"Why you fucking **BITCH!** _I will get Lysander Callixto from you if it's the last thing I do—"_

Before anyone could expect it, Li seemed to have lost control and screeched, hand flying in the air, swinging to pounce. I shut my eyes as I felt tears form behind my eyelids, scared that if I opened my eyes I'd see Skye bloody and hurt, or Li, or both, both at each other, though I knew my sister wasn't the type to result to violence and prided the strength of words.

It was only when I heard a meek voice, that I let my eyes open to see what had happened.

"_L-Lysander?_"

Skye had opened her eyes too—apparently she had shut them just like me (we weren't so different in reflexes after all)—then slumped against the locker in relief as she saw what was going on. Lysander, slim and lanky, stood behind Li, towering by inches, holding her raised wrist with one hand, looking poised but definitely a deadly look in his eyes.

"That's enough, Lianne." He said and suddenly it was all silent. Any stray students that had come to watch the action, suddenly looked away in embarrassment, though little whispers came from behind me.

_'That Lysander dude is weird, and will always be weird'_

_ 'Holy shit Li almost ripped Skye's _eyes_ out'_

_ 'Does that lipstick chick even have a name besides Amber number two?'_

_ 'Did Amber gain weight?'_

_ 'Isn't Bridgette on the cheer squad?'_ –that one, I listened to. They wouldn't let me try out until my first semester was over so I had my hopes up on the second. More voices about Li and Lysander, my sister and I came up, but were quickly silenced when Li spoke again.

"Lysander, I didn't, I had no idea you were here, I mean—" Li was suddenly stuttering as she stared into Lysander's eyes.

"Regardless if I was around or not, I'd like it if you and the rest of your little group left Skylar here alone." He said; dropping her wrist away, almost like it was horrible to even be holding it.

"I wasn't _actually_ going to—"

"I mean it Li." His words were final and left everyone with a shiver down their backs. Li shook, biting her lip as it quivered. She threw Skye one last look before she spun around on her heel, eyes watering as she burst out of the stairwell.

"The papers are gone." Charlotte breathed, sounding horrified, turning to me with wide eyes. I hadn't even noticed that she was no longer at my side and was suddenly at Amber's locker "_Shit_."

"Let's check somewhere else." I suggested, knowing fully well that Skye had already gotten a hold of them. I let my eyes wander towards Skye, who was somewhat trembling at Lysander's side. Charlotte rushed out after Li and the other students, who had gotten bored now since the whole almost-catfight was over and were making their way to class. Suddenly, I felt a burst of pride and protection over my sister, so I grabbed her by the arms and squeezed her as tightly as I could, and smiling at her before backing up and chasing after Charlotte, leaving Lysander and my sister alone. They spent so much time together; their friendship had started to grow on me. I almost believed it was more than just friendship. I totally shipped it. Lyslar? Skysander? The possibilities really were endless.

Last period went by smoothly. Iris had sat beside me, though usually it was either Amber, Li, or Charlotte. I assumed Char was busy comforting Li in the bathroom, or maybe running around looking for the papers before Amber found out. Amber…well, that was still a mystery to me. I sent her a quick text asking her where she was all day, but I got no reply. The class went by quickly, and I suddenly couldn't wait to go home, when I realized I promised to go out with Nathaniel. Stupid me. Not that I didn't want to spend time with him, that was totally fine, but I was pissed off by the fact that I had said yes because I thought I liked him. Then again, over thinking can change you completely, I was an expert at that. Over thinking led me to clarity. Nathaniel and I were going to stay just friends, and I didn't need anymore than that. There was nothing wrong with going out.

The bell rang thankfully and I let out a sigh of relief that the week was finally over. I packed my stuff and made my way to exit the classroom, when Lysander and I bumped into each other, about to squeeze through the doorframe. He smiled a lopsided smile and scratched the back of his neck. His eyes were looking a little frazzled and distracted though and I couldn't help but ask.

"You okay, Lysloser?" I joked.

"Ha ha Bridgette, and no. I lost my notebook again." Lysander shrugged. We had stepped away from the doorframe when the other students started to complain that we were blocking the way.

"Notebook? Your little leather one with all your secret writings?"

"Yes exactly that." Lysander sighed. "Keep an eye open, will you?"

"Got it." I said.

"By the way," Lysander asked, though I could tell he wasn't used to asking questions. It was like he was _scared_ to look nosy or something. "How did the teacher's lounge go?"

"Er…we both kinda got caught, but it was no big deal. We just got kicked out."

"Any clues or interesting inside?"

"Amber's bracelet, and your file." I said, nudging him in the side.

"Amber's…wait, you _read_ my file?" Lysander asked, his face looking shocked and irritated. "You and Skye both?"

"No," I peeped. "Well, I did, but out loud so Skye heard."

"You know what," Lysander grabbed his messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder briskly. "Forget about my notebook. Wouldn't want anyone nosy like you to be trifling through my stuff."

He stalked off in a hurry down the hallway. I felt a tinge of guilt. I was really only teasing and it wasn't like there was anything secret about it…

All the students were spilling out of the classrooms, and then, I heard boots. Only when I exited my own classroom did I realize, Amber had finally arrived.

She stood in the middle of the hallway, her chin raised, blue eyes looking distracted but proud. Everyone was as silent as a mouse, taking her in from head to toe. She had on knitted pink tights up her legs, a green wool sweater than reached her knees, suede royal blue ankle boots and a burgundy scarf tied around her neck.

Oh. My. God.

_Who_ in the right mind put _those_ colors together? It was terrible and I was just afraid of what was going to happen. Amber did still have her goal. She wanted Castiel and she wanted Skye out.

"Cas-_tiel!_" She called out in a teasing tone. "Where are _you!_"

Some people had started to take pictures and laugh to themselves, posting the sight as fast as they could, a lot deciding what filter on instagram they were going to use. Amber though, held her head high, and tapped her foot impatiently. There was no denying it. She had tried to dress up like Skye and she couldn't pull it off. She _really _should've consulted someone before this. I looked over at Skye, who was standing opposite of me beside the doorframe of the Chemistry lab. She wore a plain outfit; the Padres hoodie, dark jeans, and converse. I waited to find her reaction, until she broke into laughter. The uncontrollable kind. And everyone turned to her and gawked as she laughed like a maniac, some joining in and laughing too.

"Oh my _God_, look who it _is_!" Amber squealed sarcastically, turning to my sister. "It's _so_ great to see you, _Skylar_."

"Hello Amber." Skye greeted coolly, still laughing a bit, narrowing her eyes. Amber stomped over to her and backed her up into the wall.

"Well you're looking _extra_ ugly today." Amber remarked.

"Good, I was trying to look like you." Skye said snidely, giggling. I small giggle escaped mine too, though I swallowed it back down before it became louder.

A bunch of 'Ooh's and 'Burn's' erupted from those that could hear their conversation. Amber looked around her, and shot glares at everyone, before shoving Skye into the Chemistry lab again. Stupidly, she didn't close the door, and I was too interested and frozen to my spot to think of even covering for her.

"Why did you steal the test papers, Amber?" Skye asked seriously.

"Nathaniel didn't back me up last time, so if he couldn't do that for me, I'd rather that he lose his post!" Amber continued to advance towards my sister until she was once again cornered beside the door.

"Well why would he back up a sister that does _this_ to him?" Skye asked, waving her hand at Amber.

"Whatever, you better keep your mouth shut or I will make your life _hell_."

"I don't care." Skye said. "I'm telling Nate."

Then my whole being tensed when I realized who was right beside me to watch the whole scene. A slim hand ran through his golden hair, golden eyes dimming. I felt his whole being slump as he continued to listen.

"Oh my God." He breathed, and I felt everything from regret, to sympathy to embarrassment to remorse for him, but I was still stuck. I didn't know what to do. Nathaniel was already walking inside, striding meekly into the room, stopping beside Skye to face Amber.

"Y-You heard all that?" Skye asked, stuttering.

He nodded, rubbing his temples. Everyone seemed to glance at each other in shock. Students I didn't know looked at me with sympathy like I had anything to do with this.

"I think I need a talk with Amber for now." He said, so softly I had to strain to hear. "But thank you, Skye. You and Bridgette both, you've helped me out all day, running around, and now, that you're willing to tell me… Yeah, I just need…"

"I get it." Skye nodded, backing out of the room. She stopped to see me in the hallway watching, before dropping her eyes and disappearing off somewhere.

Though I wanted nothing more to leave the school, I was called in my Charlotte to the girls' bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw Li was a heaping mess on the tiled floor, and if you knew Charlotte, she wasn't exactly the consoling type.

"I'm desperate." Charlotte said in a flat tone as she texted away, not even looking up as I arrived. She was poised properly with a clipboard in her lap as she sat on the sink. "I don't know how to make someone stop crying and Amber flipped the fuck out on me for the papers…obviously."

I sighed, crouching beside Li and pulling her to lean on my shoulder. She made crying noises and sounds, and I was sure she was trying to say something but instead it all came out in a mess. Her mascara streaked down her face and her lipstick had smudged, making her look like a little girl that had played with mommy's make up. Tremors ran through her whole body and she cried. This was the worst heartbreak I had ever seen in my life. Ever.

"L-L-L-L-L-L—WAAHHHH!" Li blubbered out, "W-W-Why did he—Why her—Do they—B-B-B-But—why—I—love—him—"

"Shhh," I cooed, rubbing her arm as she sobbed and sobbed. "It's okay, there are other guys. And you know; Lysander and Skye aren't even dating. They're just friends, really."

"F-F-F-F-Friends? M-More like b-b-b-best friends!"

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"It's better than I'll ever be with him!" Li cried as fat tears slid down her perfectly powdered cheeks. "H-H-He thinks of m-me as just a slut by now that's been in love with him since h-h-h-he m-moved here."

"That's not true—"

"It _is_ Bridgette! It really is!"

I just let Li cry some more, figuring there really was nothing I could do. Looking at her and Charlotte, I realized that I was still grateful I had them as friends. Charlotte may have been closed off, but she always had the right mindset, and was aggressive when she wanted something. Li, who seemed extremely excitable and full of life, was really sweet, though extremely emotional and weak on the inside. I had a new perspective on them, but what about myself? I still had so much time to figure out what was good and what was bad about me. Or did these girls already figure me out like I had to them?

Li had finally run out of tears and felt weak in the head, so Charlotte and I both worked together and got her to her feet. Charlotte thanked me with a nod, and dragged Li away and out of the school. As I was about to leave, I remembered to head back to the History classroom and check it out. Just as I thought, Lysander had left his notebook there under his desk. I grabbed for it and made my way back to the hallway, when suddenly I heard cursing outside the principal's office. I stood in my place and watched as, Nathaniel and Amber exchanged loud angry words.

"This is all your fault!" Amber screamed in her brother's face. He towered over her, but at this point I couldn't tell which one was older.

"No Amber, this is _yours_! You got yourself into this mess, just to bring me down!"

"Well now I'm suspended thanks to your tattle tale mouth!"

"The only I'm still a student here is because I was able to clear my name!"

"Gah!" Amber shrieked in frustration and suddenly, like a real cat, she whipped her hand across Nathaniel's face and scratched his cheek, leaving him staggering backwards as she stomped away.

"Nate!" I gasped involuntarily as I saw him touch a hand to his cheek and find blood. Nathaniel turned to me, and the sight made me sick to my stomach. Blood oozed from the sharp cuts he had on his cheek and I rushed over to try and examine him better. "Oh my God—"

"I'm fine." He seethed, bringing out a handkerchief and dabbing at the wound.

"You're not." I shook my head, taking him by his arm. "Come on, I'm taking you to the clinic."

"I'm really okay!" Nathaniel protested. "I'll just look for a band aid or something around—"

"_Nathaniel_." I said firmly. "Stop."

Finally, after forcing a stubborn Nathaniel into the nurses' office, I got to fill in a little form as she sat, still uneasy about being in here in the first place. Fluorescent lights lit up the room, which were anything but comforting. The walls were painted a light shade of green, which would have been nice in any other room, because if I was sick and in here, all I would've wanted to do was throw up. The nurse was busy shelving some new items that had come in a delivery box.

"I'll be right with you honey." She called out.

Yeah, she wasn't "right with us". She took a while, making me jumpy and irritated. When I looked over at Nathaniel, he still held his handkerchief to his face, though blots of red had started to seep through. I checked the nurse, who wasn't even finished unpacking the contents of the box, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Nurse Aggie?" I called.

"Yes, honey?"

"Um, just wanted to ask where was the Betadine and cotton swabs?"

"Over there in the back, near the beds."

I thanked her and pulled a grumbling Nathaniel behind me, sitting him down in one of the chairs and taking out the green bottle and cotton buds.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" He asked me, still looking unsure whether he could trust me or not.

"This is first aid stuff." I said, dipping a swab into the brown liquid. "Of course I do."

Nathaniel finally gave in as he lowered his hand away from his face. We both held our breaths as I leaned in closer and dabbed lightly at the little breaks in his skin. He winced at first, the gold in his eyes lighting up like fire as the brown liquid spread on his even skin but he didn't pull back so I did the rest of his wounds, even when he gasped and gripped his seat. Finally, when I was done and Nathaniel was pink in the face, I took the medical tape and a flat cotton piece and covered his cheek, then taping it lightly.

"All done Mr. Bristol." I said triumphantly. Nathaniel brushed his cheek with his fingers.

"Thanks Bridge." He said, giving me a half smile. And I realized it was the first time that he had ever used my nickname.

"Hey honey, I'm all done—Oh!" Nurse Aggie had returned, looking both and Nathaniel and I. "It looks like you're all done too, you little cutie pie!" She pinched Nathaniel on his perfectly fine cheek. Nathaniel just smiled, embarrassed at what she called him.

I walked out of school with Nathaniel by my side. It was already dark, and the street lights had been turned on. In all honesty, I was still in shock. I had no idea Amber was the type to do that. I didn't think she would go that far to hurt her own brother. Now, I really had to up my game in helping her out, because God knows she _needed_ help, especially after what she did to poor Nate. My sister, yeah I'd made sure to remind myself to check on her. I had seen her go off with Castiel just minutes ago, and I guessed Lysander too until I spotted his Camaro that matched Skye's (see, totally a couple thing! They had matching cars before they even met, how great am I at matchmaking?). I recalled my white Ford Taurus that I had crashed accidentally back home. After that, I wasn't allowed to drive anymore and would have to learn under Skye, who was still on a students' permit, excuse her. Now though, she had no problem lending me her car, and we acted as though it was both of ours.

"So cutie pie, huh?" I giggled, bumping his arm.

Nathaniel chuckled under his breath, scratching his neck like he was embarrassed.

"She's been calling me that since kindergarten, I swear."

"That's adorable!" I gushed, still finding it amusing.

"Oh shut up." Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Thanks Bridgette, again."

"It's nothing." I said. "Though now you owe me again."

"Owe you…oh my God. I'm _so_ sorry." Nathaniel apologized, and he really did sound sorry. "I swear, I'll make it up to you, really—"

"Dude, Nate, it's fine." I said, giving him an encouraging smile. "Bigger things happened."

Nathaniel sighed in defeat. "Got that right. She even took the car. Sorry."

I chuckled under my breath.

"It's okay, I like walking." I said.

"No you don't." Nathaniel laughed.

"How do you know that!"

"You told me!"

"I just said that because that day I didn't have a jacket." I rolled my eyes, remembering another time Nathaniel walked me home, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. "And now I have a cardigan so walks are fine."

Nathaniel just nodded, getting a lost look in his eyes as we walked.

"You and your sister have been causing quite the stir."

"I know. Mostly her though. Who knew those two guys were oh-so-desirable?"

"And who knew it would be _my_ sister to steal the papers?" Nathaniel shrugged.

"What happened anyway?" I asked. "I was just grabbing something back in the classroom when I walk out and see her attack you."

"That's Amber for you." Nathaniel shrugged. "You know about the papers right? Well, I had to clear my name, which in turn, got her suspended. Then I saw her shouting over at Castiel and Skye, and I guessed that just tipped her over the edge. Next thing I knew, we were shouting at each other and I ended up with a bloody cheek."

"That's…insane." I said, chuckling.

"You can say that again."

"That's insane."

"I didn't…never mind."

On the way home, we laughed off about some things, mostly how Amber was sometimes crazy and could drive everyone crazy in return. Soon Nathaniel was telling me stories about his past and how he was the one causing most of the mischief at home.

"I can't imagine it." I said, "You? Mr. Perfect? Doing not-so-perfect things?"

"I'm not perfect…" Nathaniel shrugged. "But it's true."

I shook my head and laughed.

"This is nice." Nathaniel said.

"What is?"

"Talking. About things other than school." He said.

"You don't talk about other things?" I asked.

"Well, it's like everyone thinks that being student body president is my life. It's part of me, yeah, and I do care about academics, but it's not me, like completely, y'know?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"—Like, you know, someone who's gay or something, they're gay but it's not like their preference is their life, like—wait, just to clear it up, I'm not gay."

I just burst into laughter, listening to him ramble and correct himself then ramble again.

"Ow…" he winced.

"Didn't the nurse tell you not to touch it so much?" I said, looking at him with concern. "It'll get infected." _With rabies,_ Skye's voice said in my head.

"Sorry," Nathaniel said, "I'm just not used to being injured on places where it showed."

I nodded, but suddenly my understanding turned blurry. What did he mean by that? That he got injured in places that _weren't _visible? I shook the uneasy feeling off. Maybe he just meant that he wasn't used to getting hurt, and having scars, right?

"Here's our stop." I said as we reached my porch.

"Sorry for today." Nathaniel said, looking at the ground. "I'll make it up to you."

"Nate, it's fine. Really, why don't you go get that healed?" I said. Nathaniel touched his cheek again.

"Stop!" I swatted his hand away.

"Sorry!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, it's getting late. I should go."

"Right. Er, see you soon?"

"Yeah, soon?"

"Soon."

"Really soon."

We both looked at each other then shook our heads, laughing before Nathaniel finally turned around and walked up the street. Deciding Nathaniel was just my friend was probably the best choice I made.

* * *

A/N: Well? REVIEWS! I wanna know what you guys think, especially on both girls! See some changes or do you hate one of them or love one, I don't know but let me know! :)

Doing this again: _CHECK OUT 'TONGUE TIED' THE PARALLEL STORY FOR SKYE'S POINT OF VIEW!_


	8. Seven: Luck or Fate?

**A/N: **Oh God, okay I know this is a WHOLE week late and I am SO SO SO SORRY! I've been intensely busy and have been having a massive writer's block with this story, but finally after some work, I put together the longest chapter I've ever written. Like EVER. Yep, 9000+ words, right here. Sorry if you don't like long ones! You can take a break or something when reading heh. Okay, I'm sorry again for the delay! It's been crazy writing two stories at once :( alright, that's it, enjoy!

_SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED TO THIS STORY! thank you for the support!_ **I Know I'm A Dreamer , FiammaJoule, animelover614, SeaCatt, SageHope, The Writer's Dilemma, Ilys47, XxWishDreamerXx, elise1999, Gossip Girl, Smartie184 and cookiemonster222**! Thank you!

* * *

Seven: Luck or Fate?

**BEEP**

"Bridgey, Bridgey, Bridgey,"

"Hey Ty!"

"Babe! It's so good to hear your voice again!"

"It's so good to hear yours too. How's everything?"

"Oh, you know, nothing's the same without you here."

"Anything new?"

"The crew's touring around the East Coast soon, usual mall performances. What about you, Bri?"

"Nothing much. Mostly just missing you. Stuff like that."

"I miss you too, babe. I'll try and visit when I can. Maybe in a couple of weeks?"

"Sounds great! I just have to let Skye know."

"Alright, well, early morning training starts in a sec. You're probably just sitting there, eating lunch."

"I am actually. Oh you know me so well."

"That I do. Love you, babe. See you soon."

"Bye Ty. Love you too."

**BEEP**

"Hey Bri!"

"Ty!"

"How are ya?"

"I'm good! Are you still coming to visit any time soon?"

"Oh shucks, I swear I tried, but crazy football and dance schedule's been keeping me day and night."

"Oh…Oh well."

"I'm sorry, Bri. I'll make it up to you soon. I swear. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I really wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'll make it over the break, I swear. I'll see you by Halloween."

"I can't wait! I love you too. Anything going on?"

"Same old, same old. You know me. Still busy, all the time. And working twice as hard. Got a concussion in our last game."

"Ouch, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Oh, hey I gotta go! I'll call you. Love you and miss you Bri."

"Bye Ty. Love and miss you too."

**BEEP**

"Hey Tyler!"

"Bridge, how's it going?"

"It's good! Making new friends, studying hard, training so I can get in the squad again next sem. You?"

"More football. Hopefully this is our season, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Hey, I'm really looking forward to seeing you on Halloween. You haven't been calling much."

"Oh God, crap. I don't think I can make it, Bridge… Maybe Christmas is my best bet to go?"

"I thought…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't realize… Yeah. Well, I really have to go. School time. I'll see you soon?"

"Okay?"

"See you, Bridge."

"Love you, Tyler."

"You too, bye."

**BEEP**

I clicked the mute button on my cellphone to stop the recordings, and pulled my blanket over my head as a small tear ran down my cheek. It hurt not being able to see Tyler, not knowing what he was up to, or how he was. I wanted nothing more than to just _see_ him, and I couldn't get just that! I was unbelievably depressed after listening, and decided it was best of I just deleted all our phone recordings. I loved Tyler, and I missed him, but now that we were miles away, with completely separate lives, I wasn't sure how to keep everything going. Did he even want to keep it going? No. God, I shouldn't be thinking about that. Tyler loved me. If he didn't anymore, he would've ended it by now. He wouldn't be an ass and beat around the bush. I sighed, my eyes suddenly feeling heavy and my whole body starting to break down with it. Before I knew it, I was falling fast asleep into the comfort of my bed.

"Up and at 'em, Bridgette!" A loud voice broke me from my slumber. I groaned and dug my face into my pillow.

"Get up, loser!" Skye insisted, shaking my numb body out of its sleepy state.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" I shouted, throwing a pillow aimlessly at Skye's blurry figure.

"Get out of the bed!"

"No! Go away!"

"Suit yourself, but I'm taking the shower."

"Whatever!"

Then the door slammed shut. I grumbled and tried to fall right back to sleep, but couldn't. I _hated_ these kinds of mornings. I stretched out and yawned, my blanket sliding right off the mattress. Autumn was cold and chilly, and though I was used to this kind of weather by now, it didn't mean that I didn't prefer the sun. I liked tank tops, bikinis, shorts, light cardigans. Then again, it was an excuse to wear all those pullovers and trench coats Ma had left for me. Outside my window, the leaves had already started to turn red and orange. They were freezing and turning weak, and I just _knew_ that if I looked at our front porch, it would be a mess of red and orange leaves everywhere. I heard the shower in the bathroom Skye and I shared turn on. I took that as my cue to get up, since I knew I was desperate for a shower too. My crying from last night made me feel like a mess and I needed to wash all the negative energy away. I emerged from my room and went straight to the kitchen, pulling out two slices of toast and popping them both in the toaster. I grabbed from the butter and raspberry jam, and tried to clear my head of any Tyler-related burdens that messed with my head. It was a new Saturday morning. I _loved_ Saturdays. What was the point in moping around and feeling down?

Just then, I heard the doorbell rings.

"C-Coming!" I called, suddenly aware that I didn't even have a bra on under the skimpy lace nightgown I had on. I grabbed for a robe that hung over the backrest of a chair and tied it up as I made my way to the door. When I swung it open, it was Mr. Mysterious himself, Lysander. His outfit followed the usual Shakespeare-theme he always went with, but instead of his usually-perfect hair and bright eyes, Lysander looked like he had jumped right out of bed and threw on a coat to rush over here. His hair was a tangled, slightly curled silver mess and his eyes looked like they needed a good scare to wake him up. Sure, he's my sister's best friend now, but he was hella beatiful, leaning on gorgeous. He was kind of like an angel or something: silver hair, magic eyes, mystic voice and all that. Okay yeah, Lysander was gorgeous. Whatever. Compared Lysander, Mason (my sister's best friend back home) was just your average teenager… Okay fine whatever, Mason was pretty hot too. In that authentic, cute way. God dammit, Skye.

"Hello Bridgette. May I come in?"

"No need to ask." I said, shrugging and stepping aside to let him in, getting a whiff of his cinnamon-like scent. "You're always here anyway."

Lysander stepped past me and settled into a bar stool by the countertops, setting down a brown paper bag he had been carrying. The whole room suddenly filled with the sweet smell of butter and bread, and for some reason, I knew it wasn't coming from my toast.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked, tending back to my own breakfast and peeking over the bread slots until my face heated up. My stomach growled anyway, and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Breakfast for Skye." Lysander replied, leaning over the counter and giving me a hint of a smile. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You're joking. You woke up and came all the way here, just to bring my sister food. Really."

"Yes."

I snickered. "No way, there's something deeper in this. I feel it."

"And I feel that you're slightly wrong there, Bridgette Whitman. Perhaps you need to wipe your contacts because nothing deeper is going on here."

"You're _way_ too sweet, Lysander," I said, rolling my eyes with a smile. Lysander shrugged, but I noticed him smiling to himself as I leaned over my toast again. "Seriously, I don't even know normal friends who do this. Is there something up?"

"If something was up, I'm not sure if you're the first person I should tell, Ms. Nosy." Lysander replied to me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I blushed, mouthing out a 'sorry'. Hey, I didn't peep through his notebook before and returned it just like that! He had no right accusing me of something that was in the past.

"I mean is there something up between you and _her_?" I clarified, shooting a wink in Lysander's direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied indignantly, resting his chin on his knuckles like he always did.

"I'm talking, do you like S—"

"What's this?" Skye trotted down the stairs, and suddenly I was red in the face and wondering what she had heard. I was definitely going to get it from her.

Suddenly, Lysander seemed to have gotten a bounce in his step and jumped right to his feet, grinning at my sister. _God, _they were _so_ cute. I already felt the tension in the room drop when he saw her, and I was just waiting for him to run into his arms and jump him.

"Good morning." Lysander said, and held up a paper bag. His fancy talked seemed to be reduced to plain English. "I brought you breakfast."

When I glanced over at Skye, she had on her thinking face, and I was so sure she'd have a clever reply or a question ready.

"You…brought…breakfast?" She said stupidly instead, running a hand through her cropped black and very wet hair. Disappointing. But she was staring at Lysander like he had lit up the whole house, even when the sun was pouring in from every opening possible.

"I wasn't sure what was your favorite since you seem to eat anything up as long as it didn't have any vegetables in it, so I grabbed a bunch from the bakery and made some at home myself." Lysander said brightly. I had no idea Lysander even had this side of him, but then again I didn't spend as much time with him as my sister did.

"I…Wow. Thanks Lys." Skye finally sputtered. I chuckled to myself just listening to them. They were talking to each other like shy teenagers, still trying to figure things out.

"Your room?" Lysander suggested, and in the next second, he was climbing up the stairs towards my sister's bedroom to do God-knows-what. Just kidding. Lysander wasn't the type, even I knew that. Once I heard the door shut, I heard my own stomach growl. I pried my toast out of the toaster and finished it up quickly. Still though, I was starving. When I made my way to the fridge though, I already knew it was empty. I checked it once more, but yup, all the food was gone. Lysander didn't look like it, but he ate a lot. Not all at once, but whenever he'd come over, Skye was always happy to make him a sandwich or a salad or even instant noodles. And he came over a _lot _after school, either to ask Skye to check out his poems (she told me what an amazing poet he really was), to help her out with any homework, check out the stars on the roof, take a walk together, or either just to read together. It was kind of weird. They both were. But that was my sister. She was a mix of a lot of things, but she was never just a _little_ into something. She had her whole self into it. Until now, I didn't know how she came out of our plain family. Unlike me, I already knew from the start there wasn't anything special about whatever I could do. My mom was the only person that helped me doubt that, and even now when I needed her the most, I didn't have her. I sighed and threw on my denim jacket over my white tank top, and shimmied my floral-printed skirt over my sleeping shorts. I ran my hand threw my hair a couple of times, and grabbed the keys, sending a quick text message to Skye that I was headed for the grocery. I already knew she wasn't going to see it, probably mesmerized in Lysander's gorgeous gold and emerald eyes. The ride wasn't a long one, especially on Skye's Camaro, as I drove into the city. I passed quaint little shops, parks, and buildings. Not many were people were out yet, probably still under sleep's little spell. I parked the car in an empty lot and trudged up to the big store that took up around four lots. The automatic sliding doors accommodated me as I entered, picked out a cart, and started strolling through the aisles. As I filed through the pasta section, my stomach growled again, making my gasp.

"Hungry?" A familiar voice said behind me. I whipped around, almost knocking over a shelf of tomato sauce in the way. Nathaniel's chiseled tan face, a little bit of a fading scar on his cheek, and blond hair was looking right at me with his tired-looking gold eyes. But instead of his usual dress shirt, he wore a white polo under a dark blue apron that had 'Enjoy your day!' sewn in yellow thread across his chest.

"Nate!" I gasped.

Nathaniel grinned at me widely. Through the weeks that have passed, Nathaniel and I only got to know each other better. He permanently started helping me out with subjects, as Skye had Lysander to help her out, and paired with me in a few assignments in the classes we had together. Also, he did take me out for an ice cream at the diner like he promised, and we did nothing but laugh at whatever the other had to say. I told him about how I missed Tyler, and he didn't seem the least bit put off, while he talked a lot about Amber and how much stress he was in. Honestly, it seemed like hanging out with him seemed like the biggest favor anyone could give him. He really needed the time off from all the work.

Nathaniel did avoid me though when I was around Amber. I guess he knew about his sister not wanting her friends to mix with her older brother. I still didn't get the deal with that though, but if that's how things were going to be, and he was fine with avoiding me a bit just like that, then we had an understanding.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hungry?" He said again, picking up a tiny cup with a few fruit slices in it. "Try our new assorted fruits mix right here, right now!"

"You're way too chipper this morning, Nathaniel." I shrugged.

"Sorry." Nathaniel apologized, "I kind of have to be."

"You work here? At Big Mart?" I asked, waving my arms around.

"Yeah, um, actually, no."

"But—"

"I'm filling in for Amber. Again." Nathaniel sighed, not looking at me in the eye like he was embarrassed.

"But why?" I asked. "It's not your job."

"Because she asked me to, and our father…well, I don't want any fights." Nathaniel said, but then was quick to switch subjects, "Hey, do you want to hang out for a bit? My first shift ends in a minute."

"You mean _Amber_'s…"

Nathaniel just rolled his eyes before nodding silently. I knew I was Amber's friend, but I was Nathaniel's too. Seriously, he had to stand up to his sister. Or something. I don't know. And what was this thing about his father?

"I just have to run to the lockers for a bit." Nathaniel said, setting down the fruit cup and sliding off his apron, disappearing through an open arch at the back of the grocery. After a good ten minutes, I was getting impatient. And hungry, my stomach constantly reminded. So I silently poked my head through the arch and into the employees lockers, and there I saw Nathaniel. He was pacing around with his phone held to his ear with a worried look in his face.

"Yes father, I'll be home soon. Of course. I ranked highest in our grade. I'll get to studying when I get there. Yes." Nathaniel crossed his arms suddenly and peeled his shirt off gingerly, like it pained him to do so. Slowly, he exposed his back to me, making me inhale a sharp gasp and shrink against the wall and stay hidden. There was no mistaking it. The bruises that speckled his whole back were fading slowly, but that didn't mean I didn't see them. I felt my blood boil at just the thought of anyone wanting to hurt Nathaniel, the nicest, self-less and most thoughtful boy alive. I gingerly edged myself nearer the arch in hopes that I'd be able to get another look and clarify if what I saw was really true, bending down and gripping the wall, then poking my head in and expecting to see Nathaniel's back again. Instead, what came to view were a button down dress shirt and the tip of a blue necktie. I gulped.

"Bridgette?"

"Nathaniel." I gasped, only rising from my awkward position when I felt his hand pull my arm up. "Er…"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing! I mean, um—"

"Were you spying on me?"

"Pfft! Ha! You wish! No. Psh. Ha. Hahaha!"

"You're a terrible liar, Bridgette." Nathaniel said.

I sighed, my cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"I just—I saw, I mean, uh, why do you have bruises on your back?"

Nathaniel's eyes widened and his usually tan face suddenly paled. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Bruises? I don't know what you—"

"Because, I mean, if it's Amber or something I could—"

"I tripped." Nathaniel cut me off.

Tripped. Really.

"You tripped… on your back?"

"Yes." Nathaniel cast his eyes away, scratching his neck.

"Nathaniel, you're a terrible liar too."

Nathaniel looked at me then, and I mean really looked at me with his gold eyes and everything, and I thought he was going to open up. Anything. Tell me _something_ because my whole being was dying to know what was going on with him. Who was hurting him? Why? What had he done? Could I do anything about it?

"You know what, Bridgette? It's really nice that you care and all about me, but sometimes I just wish you'd stick your nose out of people's business. Sorry but, I don't think I can hang out with you right now. I have to go."

Oh my God.

What?

And THERE. There I felt it. Hurt. Like I had just been stabbed right in the heart, dead, frozen on the spot. I didn't move, or blink, or even breath, even when I saw Nathaniel gather his bag and answer another phone call, before brushing me aside and storming off. I couldn't move. I was just stuck there, immobile, and mute. First, I'm completely infatuated with this guy, then when I finally realize that I'm better off just thinking of him as a friend, he can't even give that to me. After what felt like forever, I finally peeled myself from my spot, wheeling my cart away.

My morning went my monotonously, guilt rushing through my whole self. I didn't mean to butt in like that, but what friend _wouldn't_ be concerned if they knew shit like that was going down? I grabbed boxes of pasta and tomato sauce, and some beef and cheese, eggs and milk, orange juice, apple juice, pop tarts, kool-aid, and cereals, the usual. I dragged my feet even as I wheeled the grocery to the car or carried the stuff home and dumping them on the kitchen counter. I suddenly felt extremely lonely, especially when I heard the laughing coming from Skye's room. I just felt unbelievably…bad. And I couldn't shake it off. I didn't know how long I sat at the couch, but I was sure that some time had passed. Soon, Lysander and Skye were emerging from her room, giggling like retards.

"Come here you lazy bum!" Skye called to me. I heard her socked footsteps behind me as they shuffled into the open kitchen.

"What's wrong here, princess?" Lysander said, plopping down beside me on the couch.

"Nothing's wrong," I mumbled. I didn't even look up even as Lysander had started to twirl his long skinny finger around my hair. He was exceptionally giddy today.

"I don't know if you know this," Lysander whispered in my ear, tilting his head to the back, towards the kitchen to look like he was looking there, "but you might be able to lie to your clueless sister, but I am extremely good at perceiving lies."

I sunk lower in my seat, turning pink in the cheeks.

"I just feel like I've been butting into people's business," I confessed. "I feel bad."

"Doesn't it feel better that you've said it out loud?"

"Not really," I shrugged, though a smile was already coming on.

"Do I see a smile? I think I do." Lysander smirked, poking my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to making out with Skye!" I yelled, grabbing a pillow and hitting him across the face and messing his hair up even more. He looked dazed and blinked at me.

"Oh you are _asking_ for it—"

"I heard that!" Skye called from the kitchen. "And none of that is going on in this house!"

"Not yet!" I snickered. Lysander gasped and clasped a hand over my mouth.

"You heard the lady." He said softly.

"_Your_ lady!" I squealed, pushing his hand away from me.

"Bite your tongue—" Lysander said, holding back a laugh.

"Have you bit _hers?_" I teased. Oh I was on a _roll._

"Oh God…" Lysander shook his head, "Well look, you're laughing so it's an accomplishment from getting you out of your slump. And now, we need you."

"Need me?" I asked, still laughing.

"Yes, to cook us lunch."

There was a lot of pushing from Lysander, begging from Skye and protesting from me, especially since I didn't want to move an inch just yet. But then again, moping would have gotten me nowhere and my stomach was still empty. So trudging to the kitchen, I finally ripped open the box of noodles, had Lysander boil the water and Skye put the tomato sauce in a bowl. I didn't trust them to do anymore, so I boiled the pasta myself, sautéed the beef and mixed it in with the sauce before serving it all on three plates and sprinkling cheese to top it off. Finally, when we were all done with lunch and the conversations between it, it was around two o'clock when Lysander had to leave.

"I still haven't taken a shower," he admitted, looking over at Skye. "I just rushed over here to see you." Then he looked at me, and earned a wink.

"See you _guys_." He added.

"Okay, Lys…" I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for lunch, Bridgette. I hope my water boiling skills were satisfactory."

"So-so." I joked. "Your welcome, by the way."

"Bye Lys." Skye said, "Thanks for swinging by. The breakfast was _reaaaally _good."

"It was nothing." Lysander said, his eyes suddenly distant again. My sister walked him to the door, where they exchanged hugs (they were both blushing, I just knew it) and said goodbye. Lysander called out something, though it was muffled by the loud ringing of the phone. I grabbed it off the receiver.

"I'm not bringing you breakfast, Lys!" Skye called out.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bridgey-kins!" the voice on the other end was bubbly, high, and unmistakable. Auntie.

"Skye! Auntie's on the phone!"

"Oh, oh, is your sister busy?"

"No she's not—"

"What's she saying?" Skye whispered to me, leaning over the kitchen counter.

"That's great!" Auntie giggled, "Well, I just wanted to see if you two were free tonight?"

"Mhmm," I replied.

"Great! Dinner at my place? I gave you an address when we moved here, it's on a yellow or orange post-it. Anywho, search for that!"

"Yeah, that sounds alright." I replied, "Why not?"

"Oh! I have another thing. Actually, it's more a request. See, I have this thing next week and I need one of you to fill in for me…"

"O-Oh next week?" I asked. I was pretty sure something was going on next week, though I couldn't remember what.

"It's a baby sitting gig."

"Really?"

"You know my job takes up a lot of time, and I shouldn't have bitten off more than I can chew! But you know me, it's just a favor for a friend. I really need either of you. Or both of you! It's just my job, you know?"

"Yeah…I know. Of course." I nodded, even if she couldn't see me. "It's fine!"

"That's great! I miss you both so much! Tell your sister! Dinner tonight! Be there, love you!"

"We totally miss you too! I'll tell Skye."

"Bye cutie pie!"

"Okay, bye Auntie! Love you! We'll be there!"

Finally I heard the beep. Then, I returned the phone back on its cradle.

"What's up?" Skye asked.

"She wants to have dinner with us tonight, see how things are going and all."

Skye nodded.

"That's cool." she said. Which it was. We haven't seen Auntie Agatha in _forever_. She was the weird, cool aunt that always had gifts for us. And she wore pretty awesome costumes.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"You seem bummed to see her." Skye pointed out.

"I'm not, but she also asked for a favor. She has a babysitting gig next week, but she has work to do and she's asking one of us..."

"To cover next week." She finished.

"Yeah, but whatever. We'll think about it later." I shrugged. Skye did too, and disappeared into her room for the rest of the day. I slumped towards the couch again, occasionally checking for any new texts. There were a lot from Amber, saying how her and Charlotte were going to try and sneak into a club tonight. Li sent a few but she was down with a fever, so it was mainly her asking me how to get herself to stop sweating but also get warmer. Iris and Melody reminded me of homework. But none from Nathaniel. And none from Tyler either. I felt like a bum, flipping through channels and checking my phone all day. When it was finally around seven o'clock, I threw my legs off the seat, plugged my phone into its charger and knocked on Skye's door to get her off her bum day too. Then, I showered as fast as I could and made my way to my closet. Once I opened it, I picked the first thing that caught my eye: Mom's baby blue halter dress. It was one she wore to our dad's birthday dinner once, and I remember she reminded me of Marilyn Monroe that night. Skye and I were still little kids back then, but this dress survived the years. When my hair and make up were in place, I waited outside by the car for Skye. The night was chilly and I was in a rush to get inside. Skye threw me the keys.

"You have the address?"

"Orange post-it." I replied, snatching the keys and opening the car. Then, we made off into the city.

"This is the place, right?" I said, glancing at the same tiny post-it. "158 Polamo Street, Bayside Wesgrove."

We stood in front of a simple townhouse that matched the others on the same block. The only difference was that it was crawling with plants everywhere. Vines crawled up the arch above the steps up the porch, rose gardens, carnation beds decorated the walkway. There were even tomato plants, and sunflowers in pots over the ledge.

"Yep, this is definitely Aunties." Skye said, running up to the front door ahead of me. The door was thrown open without much of a knock and standing in front of us was a pink-haired, wide-eyed and caked-with-make-up woman who wore a long, sequined, green and aqua gown that reached the rug.

"Bridgette!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around Skye then did the same to me, "Skye!"

"Other way around Auntie." I giggled, hugging her back. She smelled like pastries and sweet pea.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. It's been forever! I'm sorry I haven't been able to check on you two, but obviously you're both fine since you're still in one piece. Or two pieces, since you're twins… Well, you know what I mean!"

Auntie rushed both of us inside and sat us down in a long, mahogany dining table. Salisbury steaks with a cube of butter on top, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and garlic bread on the side lied there waiting for us to devour them all for dinner. My stomach was suddenly empty and again and I found my appetite. Skye didn't waste any time either, jumping into her seat and digging into her food, leaving me to answer all Auntie's questions.

"How's your dog by the way? It had an odd name didn't it? Brad Richard, or something?"

"Boo Radley," I corrected, scooping some mashed potatoes onto my plate with steak. "He's more of Skye's dog since he sleeps with her all the time."

"What about your grades? Good? Both of you?"

"Yes, actually, this year we've both been getting higher marks then ever. It's definitely a good thing if we're thinking about college applications."

"How's school? Make friends? Any parties coming up?"

"Skye and I both hang out with different crowds, but there really isn't much of a problem with that."

I noticed my sister roll her eyes at that as she swallowed down her mashed potatoes.

"Ooh! So boyfriends! Any of you have boyfriends?"

"I'm still seeing someone from home, Tyler!" I gushed before kicking Skye under the table, getting out an _oof_ from her. "You should ask Skye. Her boyfriend came over a while ago to give her breakfast. His name's L—"

"B-Bridgette!" Skye pretty much choked, her hazel eyes widening before grabbing her water and downing half the glass. I burst into laughter just seeing her face, holding my stomach as if it could suppress my fit. _See?_ If she _didn't _ have _any_ feelings for Lysander, then why was she blushing so hard? Or so conscious about me talking about it.

"Honey, there's no shame in having a boyfriend…" Auntie said happily, turning to Skye to pat her arm.

"Auntie, Bridgette's out of her mind." Skye replied just as sweetly, dabbing her lips with a napkin. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's right." I said triumphantly. "She has _two._"

"Two?!" Skye stared in horror. I just broke into another fit of laughter.

"Two!" Auntie exclaimed, slapping her hand to her cheek in shock. "Oh my, Skylar, you really are 'living the life'!"

"L-Living the…what?"

I just exploded. My eyes even teared up.

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHA—"

"Oh, I've done that before!" Auntie winked mischievously, "Just don't get caught, dearie. Things won't end well if the two men find out. Or are they… _women?_"

"They're men!" Skye cut in, her whole body suddenly shivering. "I-I mean, they're neither! I don't have boyfriends _or_ girlfriends!"

"You're right, you're much too young. Don't worry, you can experiment all you want in college."

"Auntie." She said, gripping the dining table. "I don't have anyone. At all."

I took a sip of water, "They're both totally in love with you though. Especially—"

"—Don't say Lysander." Skye groaned.

"—Castiel, I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Skye dropped her glass back on the table in confusion. I wasn't lying. I just never wanted to bring it up to her.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I see him all the time. Staring at you and shiz." I murmured.

"That's not possible." Skye commented. "Cas barely even goes to class."

"He does when he has classes with you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not true." Skye said. "Stop it, Bridge. We're friends so there's nothing wrong with that."

"Alright, alright, just letting you in on what I know." I sighed, patting my contented stomach. I was stuffed, and definitely feeling a bit lighter than I did this morning.

"Well!" Auntie clapped her hands, "This has been an eventful dinner! We should have these more often!"

"Agreed." I grinned. Suddenly, I felt a heel hit me under the table, making me shriek. Skye snickered to herself.

BUT the night wasn't over. Auntie had dug around her old VCR collections, and after scavenging through the mess, she found her VCR player and her only copy of _Dirty Dancing_. Before either Skye or I could make an excuse to leave, she popped in the tape, heated up some popcorn, and brought us a blanket to keep us warm on her plush loveseat in front of the TV. I loved Dirty Dancing and all, but I wasn't thrilled. My sister and I have watched it over a billion times. We knew the dance moves of Johnny and Baby, even. I beat Skye in the dancing part, obviously, but she sang along and made up for her little enthusiasm. But then, our luck changed. Halfway into the movie, Aunt had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly between us. I decided to seize the day and send Amber a quick text message.

"I am _so_ out of here." I said, hopping off the couch and dusting off my dress. I picked up my heels and made my way out onto Auntie's front porch.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Skye chased after me and out to the driveway as I ambled with my unfastened wedges on. I turned around to face her.

"Amber's house is pretty near here. You sure you wanna come?"

Skye leaned against the lightpost, looking disappointed. She rubbed her arms like she was cold, even when she had her cardigan on already.

"No." She finally sighed. "I'll call Lys or Cas or something to hang out."

"I'll be careful with the car!" I called, reaching over to pinch Skye's cheek then jumping into the driver's seat before driving away. I recognized the neighborhood, Amber and I had gone driving one time and it wasn't new to me at all. I skimmed through, checking the signs until I finally found the right one.

"101 Specklum St." I said out loud as I drove the car up the steep rode. Finally, I stopped at the top of the hill where the house I was looking for was. The tall, wide, and white structure stood before me, lit up by porch lights and some on the roof that was made to look wooden but wasn't. I straightened out my dress and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and there was Mrs. Bristol, a tall, slim and blond woman with blue eyes and freckles on her cheekbones. Instead of the usual outfit I saw her in, which was a nice pencil skirt and a cardigan with a blouse under, she wore a sleek plum dress that stopped right above her knees, and her signature pearl necklace with matching earrings.

"Bridgette! It's so nice of you to drop by!" she grinned from ear to ear. "I'm not sure if Amber's up, she didn't tell me she was having guests over… She told me she was coming down with a fever."

"O-Oh," I blushed, suddenly remembering that Amber told me her and Char were sneaking into that club… I really should've thought this through. "I know, um, but I'm actually here to visit!"

"Well that's sweet of you!" she gushed. "Come in! Come in!" I followed and stepped into their foyer. The Bristol house was as perfect as ever. The long carpet that ran down the hallway to the dining room looked newly vacuumed, the chandelier above my head looked pristine, the kitchen looked spotless, and just, everything seemed _perfect_. It was hard to believe anything bad could be going on in the house…Especially to N—

"My husband and I have a company meeting tonight. You could just call it a business dinner." Mrs. Bristol chatted lightly, smiling at me as she led me towards the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Bristol—"

"Call me Anne, please."

"Er…Mrs. B—"

"Annita, is the car ready? I don't need to be late _again._" A loud, deep voice came from upstairs. When I looked, it sure wasn't Nathaniel. A tall, very built man clad in an expensive-looking suit. He had blond hair too, but more of an icy shade, and the same golden eyes I was familiar with, except his were cold and indifferent. Suddenly, the room temperature dropped. Or maybe it was just me. I felt cold.

"Who's this?" the man asked, sizing me up and down with his gaze.

"This is Amber's friend, Bridgette, honey." Mrs. Bristol said happily, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled shyly at the man. "Bridgette, I don't think you've met Nathaniel and Amber's father."

"Carlisle Bristol." He cut it, still looking at me.

"Pleased to meet you sir. I'm a good friend of your daughter and your son." I said, sticking my hand out for a handshake. His gold eyes flickered to my hand for a moment and stayed there, slowly making me lower my hand in embarrassment. Finally, he raised his and I did again awkwardly, shaking his hand.

"We're going to be late. We have business to attend to." Mr. Bristol said curtly, raising his chin and walking past me and out the front door.

"Er… Thank you for coming by to see Amber." Mrs. Bristol smiled at me sheepishly. "I'll see you around dear."

"Yes ma'am." I smiled back. The pair went off and I waited for the sounds of the engine before I climbed the stairs. First, I knocked on Amber's room, in case her plans with Charlotte hadn't pushed through and she wasn't lying to her mom about being sick. Though the moment I knocked, the door immediately fell open and I stepped into the room before shutting it behind me. Her bed at been made to look like a person was there, but it wasn't fixed so well. I knew it was empty immediately. The window was open too so I guessed that was how Amber had gotten out. Also, I noticed Charlotte's clipboard was here. Right.

Then the door flew open again right behind me and I shut my eyes, dreading the look I would see on Mrs. Bristol's face.

"Amber, do you know where—"

I spun around and the sight I saw sent my cheeks on fire. We both froze in our spot, more me than Nathaniel. I would have described the clothes he was in, which I expected would be his regular dress shirt and khakis, but I couldn't. Because Nathaniel wasn't wearing anything but a towel. His long torso was dripping wet, and the towel hung loosely on his hips, right past the bones. His tanned skin was glistening. Amber's bedside lamp reflected right off him. He had another towel in his left hand which he was busy rubbing against his sopping blond hair. I swallowed.

"Uh…Hi Nate."

"Oh…God." He breathed, turning on his heel.

"Wait, I can explain!" I said, stepping towards him.

"No! Wait, I mean, wait right there—um, uh, let me put a shirt on or something!" He waved his hand away, exiting Amber's room and going into his own, which was diagonal to his. I sunk down on the bed and buried my face in my hands, which really was burning a dark red shade. I really, _really_ shouldn't have come here. As I peeled my eyes open, I glanced over at the full-length mirror Amber had. No wonder. It was the first thing she saw in the morning. Then, I saw something move, and I thought it was something in the room. Until I realized it was in the mirror. Nathaniel had left his door open, and Amber's door was open and oh God, he was just dressing up right there. My jaw fell slightly open and I could barely peel my eyes away. He had on dark blue boxers and was running a hand through his damp hair. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, pulling on the jeans first, for what seemed agonizingly slow. My heart felt stuck in my throat, beating a hundred miles a minute. What the hell was I _doing_? I finally reverted my gaze to the floor, but not before I noticed the curve of his very toned torso. When I looked in the mirror again, I saw my own face, pink and alert, staring right back at me. This was a mistake and I knew it. I grabbed my cardigan and my purse and made to leave, but Nathaniel was standing there suddenly, blocking my way.

"I should go." I said, making my way towards Nate. But he didn't budge, and soon we were barely inches apart.

"Can we talk?" he said, turning to face me.

"O-Okay…"

"Good." Nathaniel turned around and made his way to his room. I followed him awkwardly after, trying to make my footsteps as silent as possible. I shut the door behind me.

"Um here?"

"Did you want to in Amber's room?" he said. "First…why are you here?"

"I was here to visit Amber," I said pathetically, "I mean—"

"Amber's not here."

"I know that." I groaned. "Look, Nate, I'm sorry-"

"No, it wasn't you." Nathaniel said, sinking down on his bed, "I was the one who freaked out this morning. I'm sorry."

"I was the one being nosy."

"I was the one who was an asshole." He said, shrugging. I sat down on the bed beside him.

"Nate, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Nathaniel looked at our feet.

"I…" His voice faded out. "I can't. Not this. It's different."

"It's okay. Take your time." I said. "It's not like I'm going anywhere!" I flashed him a toothy grin. Nathaniel chuckled and turned to me.

"Thanks Bridgette." He said. "I'm really glad you're here, by the way. Ever since I stormed out of the store this morning, all I've been thinking about is getting to talk to you."

"Well, I can't say I haven't either." I shrugged. "And I'm here. So let's do something!"

"D-Do something?"

"Yeah! Let's like, go out, or whatever. Grab a bite to eat? Watch a movie at a drive in?"

"Oh um, my parents would _kill_ me if they know I took off…" Nathaniel scratched his neck.

"Um, Nate?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"If you haven't noticed, Amber snuck out. I think you need a little fun."

"I'd get _grounded_…"

I rolled my eyes.

"A little adventure never hurt anyone, Nate."

Before I knew it, I was standing in the Bristol driveway in one of Nathaniel's winter coats. The cardigan would've done just fine for me but I still wasn't used to the cold air here. Nathaniel finally backed out the white Maxima from the garage and I climbed in, shivering. Once the door was shut, he was driving away.

"If we get caught, I'll just say I dropped you home, okay?"

"Okay." I said, "Where are we going?"

"I-I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Nathaniel was shaky.

"Anything." I said. "Why don't you choose?"

"Er…Um, well, there's still pretty cool drive-in place downt—"

"Perfect." I said, grinning. "It doesn't matter Nate, just go somewhere."

Nathaniel looked at me with worry, but put on a smile anyway. I rolled my eyes at his innocence.

"You Whitman twins are crazy…" He sighed. I couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know how true that was. Right now, I was pretty sure Skye was on an adventure of her own.

We drove around the city. It was more beautiful than I expected it to be, having high expectations since I came from California. As we drove down the road, we passed by the river, and the coastal houses by them. The building lights flickered and almost blurred as we sped right past them. The place was bursting with life. I felt like I finally _knew_ where I was. Being stuck in the tiny town, I felt like I was in my own little bubble. And here was living, breathing proof, how I wasn't. People hustled around to get inside tiny convenience stores, kids held hands as they were being led away by their mothers, big truck drivers were singing along to Bon Jovi with their windows rolled down, teenagers held onto each other for dear life as they rode on they motorcycles… I just finally felt like a part of this town. And then I knew I was ready to just let go of the past and face this. My whole future.

Nathaniel pulled into a flat plane where other cars were parked. He had brought me to a drive-in movie lot, where an old movie was being played on a big screen by a projector and you sat in your cars to watch. I'd always wanted to do this. Always.

"Right on time." Nathaniel breathed. He still looked worried, and his hands were shaking as he lowered them from the wheel.

"Nate, stop worrying. Your parents are out. Amber's not even home. And you've got a good excuse in case. What are you so scared of?"

"It's just—I've never done this. Ever. I'd be in huge trouble."

"Do you want to go home?" I asked.

Nathaniel bit his lip.

"No." He sighed finally, and settled in his seat. Finally, his shoulder's relaxed and he let his eyes focus on the screen. It was Grease showing tonight, and it opened to Danny and Sandy on the beach. I had seen the film a million times, but unlike Dirty Dancing, Grease was a movie I could never get enough of. I was in love with the idea of Sandy going out of the way for Danny, instead of going by tradition and him changing for her. Plus, she looked like a total babe in the end. And so did Danny. Nathaniel was tense at first, checking his wristwatch at least twenty times at the start of the movie, but finally as the story started to unfold, he gave up on being so scared. My anxiety faded when he got less jumpy. Then, it came to the scene when Danny and Sandy were in their own drive-in movie. When I looked around, none of the couples around us were even watching anymore. Everyone was making out, and eventually, Nathaniel realized it too.

"We're not going to just because…"

"No!" I scoffed, swatting him square in the chest. Nathaniel laughed goodheartedly.

"Good, well, I mean I was just checking. I've never been to a drive-in before."

"Me either." I admitted. "Thanks for taking me, Nate."

"Thanks for _making_ me take you." Nathaniel said, smiling at me. My eyes locked with his gaze and we both sat there for what felt like forever. Suddenly, Nathaniel slid an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side. I leaned on his chest and tried to watch the movie as his heart beat right under my cheek. I've never felt safer in my life.

"Thank you, Bridgette." Nathaniel said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For this," he clarified, "Sure, I'm scared as hell that my parents would find out. But this is fun. And I really mean fun."

"Better than sorting out files at school?" I teased.

"Yes, _so_ much better." Nathaniel chuckled. "I'm sorry again for this morning. I acted like a huge jerk."

"It's fine, really. I've dealt with jerks all my life." I snickered to him.

"You have?"

"Yeah, so I can defend myself if ever I need to!" I stated proudly.

Nathaniel just nodded. "Take care of yourself, Bridgette."

"I do." I said. We both tried to watch the movie again, but we ended up laughing at the jokes and making our own. Soon, we were just talking and forgetting about the movie completely. Still, with the cool breeze and Nathaniel's comforting arm around me, I didn't feel like I was missing out much.

"How's your cheek?" I asked.

"Better. It's fading." Nathaniel cracked a smile, touching his cheek.

"Hey! No touching!"

"It's barely there!" Nathaniel protested.

"Then just wait till it's not there at all!" I countered.

"Alright, alright, dear God… How are things with your boyfriend?"

I raised then dropped my shoulders, sighing. "Okay. We haven't been talking as much as we usually do."

"Is anything up?" Nathaniel asked, shifting position so he was looking at me. I looked up and our gazes met again.

"I don't think so." I answered. "At least, I hope not…"

"Ah, he's probably busy. You told me he has dancing and football, right? So don't worry about it. I totally get the busy schedule thing."

"You're student body president." I rolled my eyes. "Of course you do."

"Yeah…I didn't think it would take over my whole life but it sort of did."

"What about you?" I asked, "I mean I know you're busy and all, but there _has_ to be a girl…"

"Well…" Nathaniel shook his head, smiling, "Sadly, not right now. I used to have a crush on your sister though, but when she started hanging out with Lysander and Castiel, I realized it wasn't going to happen."

I knew it!

"Not going to happen because she's friends with Castiel and you hate each other's guts?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"So you don't like anyone now?" I pressed.

Nathaniel paused for a second then started gnawing on his lip.

"There's this one girl… She's been there with me through everything. She probably doesn't like me like that though, but she's pretty and sweet and smart, and I don't know—I don't know why just now, I realize that I like her. It's just…Nah, it's nothing."

"Tell me!" I squealed, twisting away from his grasp to lean on the car door behind me. Nathaniel shifted too, leaning against the door and facing me, until we had our legs folded and we were parallel to each other.

"This is weird." Nathaniel said, burying his face in his hands. A blush was evident across his cheeks.

"No it's not." I said, "We're already talking about it!"

"About what?"

"Love!"

"I'm not in love with her!" Nathaniel protested. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay! Who is it?"

Nathaniel breathed out a loud sigh.

"Melody…"

"Aha! I knew this was going to happen someday!" I said, grinning and holding a finger near his face. Melody was so into him too, everyone knew that.

"You did?"

"Mhmm… So why don't you go get her?"

"I would, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not all that experienced with girls… I've only had like, one girlfriend."

"That's better experience than a lot of people, trust me." I said. "And you have me, who already has a boyfriend, to help you!"

"You'll do that?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "For me?"

"Of course I will." I frowned. "What are friends for?"

"Well, for starters…THIS!" Nathaniel launched forward and the next thing I knew, I was doubling over with laughter as he tickled the hell out of me. "NATE!" I screamed, tears forming at my eyes when I laughed. "NATE YOU ASS, STOP! STOP THIS NOW OR I WILL SET YOU ON-FIRE!"

"TRY ME!"

Then I was flailing my arms to get a hold of him and failing, instead smacking his chest repeatedly, and Nathaniel was just laughing and laughing as I attacked him, until he finally had enough and pinned my hands against the window, my whole body heaving and giggling along.

"Funny, the things you say when you're being tickled." He smirked.

"What was that for?" I asked, huffing and trying to pull up my now very much slipping dress.

"I don't know." Nathaniel blushed. "I just—oh God, it's already past midnight!"

"No way!" I sat straight up. When I looked, the movie was over, even the credits, most of the cars had already cleared and there were barely any of us left except for those who were getting a little _too_ romantic. Nathaniel started the engine again and backed out of the drive-in lot, heading home as fast as he could.

"You drive like a maniac!" I yelled as the wind whipped through my hair through the open windows.

"Only when I'm about to get in trouble!" He laughed, stepping on it. Before I knew it, I spotted the familiar Dollar shop, and Leigh's loud, purple store. We were taking a right. We were pulling into my street. We were parked in front of my house. Then, I was climbing out of Nathaniel's car.

"Thank you, Nate." I said, bending down to look at him.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Nathaniel replied sheepishly. "I know we didn't do much, but leaving the house tonight and just seeing that movie was the most fun I've had in a while."

I smiled back, my heart fluttering at the comment. It was nice to know I had shown someone a good time, and that we were all good from this morning.

"Good night, Nate."

"Good night, Bridgette."

As I crawled into bed and let my eyes shut, I realized how much I felt better than I did hours ago. How I should stop worrying so much and just let things happen. How I had come across some luck when I thought it was a bad thing (seeing Nathaniel instead of Amber), when really it was fate. And the best thing that could've happened to me.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was a long one... What did you guys think? Leave a comment down there! Thanks! :-)

_Read the parallel story, Tongue Tied for Skye's POV! Let me know what you guys prefer?_


	9. Eight: Pretending

**Author's Note:** Okay here's a heads up on a few thing!

From now on, the chapters for this story are going to be a bit short but expect a lot of them! I'm sorry for those of you who like long chapters!For those of you reading Tongue Tied, this story won't be completely parallel sometimes (like chapter by chapter and stuff).Also, I'm sorry updates for this have been so late! I lost my files and had to start over, and on top of that, I have an intense writer's block when it comes to this story. Seriously, I apologize for the slightly mediocre writing! I'll try to get through with this and get better in the future!

Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you like this new chapter!

SHOUTOUT: **SeaCatt, I Know I'm A Dreamer, 11** thanks for the reviews to everyone else too! Replies to yours below after this little chapter!

- lostconcoctions (add me on )

_Read Tongue Tied, the parallel story!_

* * *

Eight: Pretending

I was stupid to think I was an expert on this love thing.

In fact, I was way in over my head. Nathaniel didn't even _need_ my help. He had a lot going for him. He had his good looks, good grades, _great_ eyes, I didn't know what else he would need help for. That is, until I came over today.

He was pretty hopeless. When I asked him what he thought he should wear, he suggested his year old sweater vest and his usual khaki pants. When I asked him what gifts he would buy for Melody, he suggested three ballpoint pens like his so they could match in school. When I asked him about his hair, he had a sudden inspiration over Danny Zuko in Grease and wanted to gel his golden locks up. I said no. To everything. I wished I was an expert. Nathaniel was going to be a handful.

Nathaniel was innocent and clueless when it had anything to do with it, but it made him gullible and fun to tease.

"I can't do this!" He moaned, throwing his arms up in the air and collapsing back onto his bed.

"You have to loosen up, Nate!" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

We were both in Nathaniel's bedroom again, a week after our little escapade. When I got back to school, he approached me, looking extremely giddy with boyish delight and expressed how he hadn't gotten caught for taking the car out with me in it. His excited state made me burst out in giggles. He really needed some adventure in his life, and who better to show him fun than one of the Whitman twins herself, the one and only Bridgette? Though my fun was definitely a different kind from Skye's, I knew once I set myself on this, Nathaniel would be in for a bumpy ride.

"I'm not very good at loosening up." Nathaniel frowned, loosening his tie as if that was all the "loosening up" he was capable of doing. Silly boy.

"Relax." I walked over to him, removing his tie completely and throwing it on the floor. Nathaniel's golden eyes shot to where it landed, and twitched slightly as if he wanted nothing more than to pick it up, fold it, iron it, then put it into his dresser. I messed his hair up and opened some buttons on his dress shirt, exposing his tanned chest slightly. There, Nathaniel looked at me with a wild look in his eyes. He looked…good.

"How do I do this?" Nathaniel asked me. "I've never really had to ask a girl out before."

"But you had a girlfriend, didn't you?" I frowned.

"Yeah, but she kind of came onto me first. I grew to fall in love with her."

A sweet smile found its way to my lips as I spotted the dazed look Nathaniel had on. He was too cute for his own good.

Wait. No. What?

"What went wrong?" I asked him, sitting on his bed across him.

Nathaniel sighed.

"I guess I just wasn't good enough." He said vaguely. "And something happened…"

"Is she still in Sweet Amoris?" I asked.

"Er, Bridgette, actually—"

"Is she pretty?"

"Bridgette," Nathaniel sighed. "My ex-girlfriend…Yes, she's very pretty. Yes, she's in Sweet Amoris."

"Are you over her?" I asked.

"Um…"

"Nate, are you sure it's a good idea to be _going_ for Melody while you're not over you ex-girlfriend?"

"Bridgette," Nathaniel cut in, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me a bit.

"I'm sorry." I said, his face extremely close to mine. "I tend to get carried away."

"Bridge," Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair nervously. "My ex-girlfriend… It's Melody."

My jaw dropped open. And my completely organized mind decided to jumble itself in a matter of seconds.

What.

What.

What.

Wait.

Huh.

What?

"N-Nate?" I sputtered, "Then why are you wasting your time freaking out how to ask her out! You already had her!"

"No Bridgette, it's different! I don't! She broke up with _me_ and I thought I was over her already, but clearly not. She's…wow. She's smart, she's cute, she's kind, she knows how to abide by the rules…"

"Sorry if I'm not any of that." I joked.

"I'm pretty sure the only difference between you two is the last part." Nathaniel reassured me with a smile. "I just keep coming back to her, you know? I miss her."

"I get you." I said. "Trust me, I miss someone too."

"How is Tyler by the way?"

"Texting around twice a week." Bridgette sighed. "He's really busy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"

Nathaniel's golden gaze locked with my dark one. He looked almost sad and sympathetic. One look from him made my heart break.

"I just think…Well, you should be someone who makes you happy. All the time. Someone who's there when you're sad and need someone to cry on, or someone to write weird poetry or bring you flowers or take you out or come with you to awkward events."

"Tyler _did _make me happy_."_ I said.

Then I gulped.

Did I just say that? Did I just admit that Tyler _used_ to make me happy?

I sucked in a heavy breath and ignored the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. No. Not now. Not around Nathaniel.

"Bridgette," Nathaniel stood up and pulled me into an embrace. No no no no no no no no hugs made me cry. Hugs _always _made me—

Okay I cried. And hugged Nathaniel. Both. And this guy knew how to hug. I loved it when guys knew how to hug, how to just make you feel safe and better just from their arms. I just sobbed on his shoulder until I had washed out my feelings. His heady scent was a mix of a boy smelling deodorant and honey. Seriously. Everything about this guy was golden. He smelled like _honey. _And _wow_ he smelled _really_ good.

"Okay! I'm okay!" I stepped away from Nathaniel, wiping my eyes when I realized his scent was getting to me. Nathaniel gave me a funny lopsided smile, making me blush even harder that he had just made me cry with his stupid hug. Really nice stupid hug.

"Back to you and Melody," I said, crossing my arms as if I was trying to protect myself.

"Asking her out with flowers and stuff isn't going to just work." Nathaniel sighed. "I've tried."

"It didn't work?" I asked. "Didn't you say something bad happened?"

"Yes." Nathaniel said. "It involved another girl—"

"Nate!" I smacked him on his arm.

"Ow!" He gasped, rubbing the area where I had hit him. "It's not what you think!"

I shook my head. "Alright I trust that it's not _what I think_…But you're going to have to tell me about this one day."

"It's not." Nathaniel grinned. "Trust me."

"So if there was an issue with another girl, it's totally understandable if she won't go out with you with flowers and chocolates and such." I waved my hand. "And if there was someone else, then she probably did it over jealousy.

"Melody was…jealous? But nothing happened with the other girl! That's totally understandable though, she did kind of go crazy and stopped speaking to me for a whole month."

"But look at her now! She hangs around you and helps you out…she probably still likes you Nathaniel."

"That's not possible." Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders, lowering his head. "That's why I have to win her back."

I frowned and rubbed my chin. God I felt like Lysander whenever he talked to me.

"Well, girls get jealous really easily." I suggested. "I always feel like I like a guy more when he doesn't seem to mind me, or is interested in someone else. Maybe that could be you!"

"M-Me?" Nathaniel stammered. "Where am I supposed to find another girl?"

I raised my eyebrow.

_Seriously? _

"Earth to Nathaniel. I'm right here." I muttered.

"Oh!" Nathaniel beamed. "You and I…we could pretend."

"Yeah, yeah, duh." I rolled my eyes, laughing at his innocence. Did he really not ever think of this before?

"Are you sure it's going to work?"

"No, but it's worth a shot! And you've got nothing to lose, right?"

"That's true. Well, I guess I can start by asking you out." Nathaniel smiled sheepishly, rubbing at his wrist. I nodded and tried to keep from laughing. Why was this so funny? And not weird. Was it supposed to be weird?

"Bridgette Whitman," Nathaniel said, stepping closer to me so I could feel his breath on my cheeks and taking my hands in his. God this felt like we were making vows or something. "Even if this really doesn't mean anything…"

I tried to bite back a chuckle, but failed.

"Will you please, please go out with me?"

And just at that moment, Amber Bristol decided to walk in the door.

* * *

A/N: I know I know it's a short one! But some action's finally coming along! Yay! Leave a review and check out Tongue Tied, the parallel story!

Review answering time!

1. SeaCatt - I'm glad you like long chapters! But I've been slacking so much lately, sorry for this short one! I'm glad you enjoyed it though! And thanks for reading my other story too! Your reviews make me go on thank you!

2. 11 - yay I'm glad you like this one! I really hope how I'm writing Bridgette doesn't come off as lazy, but I really am having a writer's block when it comes to this story so I'm sorry if I've been a bit disappointing. Thank you for reading! Leave more reviews please!

- lostconcoctions - add me on my candy love! yes my name is lostconcoctions


	10. Nine: Perks and Pains

**A/N: **Hey guys! Early update here yay! I think I owe it to you guys, especially since I've been a shitty writer to Bridgette's side of the story. So yeah, hope this makes up for the delay! I'm still trying to remember everything I've written since yep, I lost my files. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for the support for both my stories!

- lostconcoctions - add me on mycandylove

PS: Answering reviews down below after this chapter!

* * *

Nine: Perks and Pains

This. Was. A. Nightmare.

Really, one of my darkest fears had finally come to life. _This_ was the problem with being one of the queen bee's best friends. _This _was the problem with also caring just as much about her brother. God _damn_ it why couldn't my life just be simple?

I couldn't even imagine what was going on through Amber's brain. Here we were: Nathaniel and I standing extremely close to each other, him holding both my hands in his, and there goes the "will you please, please go out with me?" Amber's words from meeting her were on repeat and fast forward in my head, '**we'll get along just fine if you stay away from Nathaniel'.**

What was I supposed to do now? Expose her brother about Melody and our plans? Tell her about Nathaniel and I being close friends and he as my tutor ever since we met in August? The former one would put Nathaniel in a _very_ bad place and allow Amber to bully him over his little ex-girlfriend crush. The latter put _me_ in hell with her, Li, _and_ Charlotte, who I considered extremely close. I was panicking and my mind drew a blank.

_Is Nathaniel's window high enough to jump off without any hope of surviving?_

_Gah Bridgette stop being stupid! Think!_

"Amber—" I started, though I didn't get the chance. She spun on her heel and stomped off into the hall.

"Amber it's not what you think!" Nathaniel called out, following the two of us out.

"Amber please—" I got her by the shoulder.

"Both of you _shut up!_" she screamed, swatting my hand away. "Stop saying my name! And you," she stepped close to me, "I actually thought we were _friends._ I _trusted_ you when it came to secrets. And it turns out you're like all the other girls that try and talk to me!"

"Am…uh, I don't know what you're talking about! I _am_ your friend. And you _can_ trust me."

"No, no I can't trust you. I can't trust you to just want to be my friend. I should've known all you wanted was Nathaniel! Get out of my face!"

"Amber why the hell won't you listen to me!" I screamed back, tears starting to stream down my cheeks.

"Maybe because you're a big, fat, liar!" Amber fumed.

"W-What?"

"I came to my brother's room to ask for the keys to student files. Because I heard that _bitch_ that's been after Castiel is _your sister_."

"Amber…" I breathed, suddenly defeated.

"You didn't know?" Nathaniel frowned at Amber, crossing his arms. "Here I thought everyone knew they were twins."

"Twins! Ha!" Amber looked crazy, and I didn't have an excuse. "For months I've trusted you with _everything_, Bridgette Whitman. But you've been telling her everything, haven't you? Now she probably knows that I'm in love with her boyfriend!"

"Castiel isn't her boyfriend!" I groaned. "And I haven't been telling her anything, Amber. I know, I kept it from you. But this isn't completely my fault."

"What the hell are you going at now, you bitch?"

"Maybe you would've known if you even gave a shit about me, or tried getting to know me. Because no, it seems like all I've been doing is putting up with your crap over my own sister. But you know why I did that, Amber? Because I cared about you too!"

"Don't give me a lecture about our friendship! You betrayed me the moment I met you! I told you to stay away from my brother, and you couldn't do just that!"

"It's not what you think!" I turned around to look at Nathaniel, who had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Then what is it then?" Amber challenged, her hands on her curvy hips.

I couldn't. I wouldn't. Not to him. Not to the only person that's cared about me enough to find out who I was, to ask about my life, my boyfriend, even though he's put me through a lot of weird, confusing feelings in the past.

"I knew it." Amber shook her head, rubbing her temples like Nathaniel did when he was stressed. With her blue eyes shut like that and her blond hair framing her face, I could tell they really _were_ related. "Have fun on your date."

With that, she turned around on her heel and locked herself in her bedroom. I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry about that." Nathaniel said, looking red in the face. "I know how close you are to my sister. I hate that I'm the reason for a bump in your friendship."

"If she's a true friend, she'll compromise." I said, putting on a weak smile.

"I can't believe she didn't know about you and Skye."

"I can't believe girls try and be her friend to date you." I chuckled. "Is it true?"

Nathaniel cast his eyes downward.

"Yes. It's happened. A lot. Since grade school."

"Oh God," I frowned. "Poor Amber."

"You know her. Sometimes she's just not…nice. People would be friends just for her if she wasn't so mean to everyone, including you. I love my sister dearly, sometimes, but you don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone."

"Thanks Nathaniel. So, let's think of a game plan for you and Melody, shall we?"

"I'd like that." Nathaniel grinned.

When we returned to school, everything was set. The weekend had been okay, and I was lucky enough to be busy helping out Nathaniel. I definitely owed Skye though since I left her with the baby, but from her little awkward Castiel encounter, she wasn't complaining. Since Amber was pointedly ignoring me and I was a bit terrified to face the rest of the girls, I had a good excuse to spend time with Nathaniel. We had set over some rules over the weekend, and agreed with them just fine.

Rules

This is all a secret and we will not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about our not-real relationshipNicknames are allowed but only in the presence of Marmalade (that was our code name for Melody)Holding hands are okay but no weird touching especially in publicDates are mandatory. Nate always pays.Gifts are good tooNo denying the teasing of other people since it's going to happen anywayCouple jokes better be wholesomeStick to the plan(And for good measure) No having real feelings whatsoever (not that it would actually happen, but it was better to put it in writing)

First thing in the morning, I tried to look my best with a pleated denim skirt and a regular white tank top. My hair was being a pain so tied my hair up into a ponytail, my curls brushing right against my nape. When I got to school, I headed straight for the students' council room, but not before putting my game face on. I had always wanted to do this and now was the opportunity right there.

"Good morning, babe!" I called out, throwing the door open casually.

"Babe?" A voice came out from behind a file cabinet. Brown hair, big eyes, it was none other than Melody.

"M-Mel…Hi." I greeted sheepishly, suddenly red in the face.

"Oh hey you," Nathaniel poked his head up from under the desk with a wink. "I missed you already. Sorry Mel," he turned to Melody suddenly, "Bridge here doesn't really know how to keep her voice down."

"You weren't complaining last night, Nate." I chuckled. Nathaniel's eyes widened at the innuendo, and he turned a beet red. Melody noticed his blush to and turned slightly pale in the face.

"B-Bridgette!" Nathaniel grumbled. His discomfort only made the conversation more believable. I wanted to laugh.

"Well," Melody straightened up and straightened her skirt. "I'll leave you both to your er…talk. See you in class _Nate._ Bye Bridgette."

She walked out of the students' council room briskly. When she was gone, I burst out laughing.

"That was priceless! Did you see the look on her face?" I asked Nathaniel, leaning over the table.

"Y-Yes I did. Though I can't believe you said that…now she probably thinks we're doing, um, things."

"Oh Nathaniel you are way too innocent." I shook my head. "We're fake dating now. We're allowed to make people think we're doing fake things."

"S-Sorry, it just takes some getting used to. But hey, she looked really affected. Maybe your plan is going to work after all."

"Trust me, you won't be single after this."

"What are you talking about, babe?" Nathaniel whispered into my ear, sending a shiver through my whole body. "I already have you."

I blinked. Why did that sound so…_sexy_? Nathaniel wasn't sexy! No way! Ugh! He's like a brother! God!

Why did he leave his shirt a bit open like that again? It's not _that_ hot in school…

"Very believable." I didn't back away. Instead, I put my hands to his chest and starting to fix his shirt. He had buttoned everything wrong and the two sides of her shirt were uneven, so I started redoing from the bottom, making Nathaniel blush profusely. Ha, take that. I win this one, Bristol.

"B-Bridgette…what are you…"

The door suddenly swung open.

"I'm sorry I left my—" Melody's calm voice suddenly came to a halt. I swallowed and turned my head, my own cheeks starting to fill with color. Oh _God_ what did I do to myself? "…bag."

"M-Melody!" Nathaniel stepped one foot back, but as if he just remembered what we were trying to do, stepped forward again and tried crossing his arms, only making it worse and having more buttons come loose from their slots.

"I didn't—I didn't see anything!" Melody gushed, grabbing for her messenger back and holding it up to her eyes. I let go of him and grabbed for the back of the chair, unable to steady myself from embarrassment. She hurried out of the room, in so much of a hurry that she forgot to shut the door.

"Oh God we must look like a bunch of horny teenagers…" Nathaniel sighed, rubbing his temples.

"My fault I guess." I admitted, reaching over to fix his buttons up again.

"Thanks sweetheart." Nathaniel said when I was done.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Peggy and her recorder, listening in on our whole conversation.

"School president Nathaniel Bristol finally moving on from his painful break up with fellow student, Melody Keith." She said into her mic.

"P-Peggy! No!" I threw the door open and pulled the girl inside. "You are _not _publishing that!"

Peggy cleared her throat and said into the mic, "That was a direct statement from Nathaniel's new girlfriend herself, Bridgette Whitman. A secret affair going on, maybe? That's why she doesn't want this story published? And how would her best friend, Amber Bristol feel about this relationship with her brother? Does she even know?"

"I'm going to smack you right in the face if you don't turn that recording off right now." I said exasperatedly.

"Just for that rude comment, I will publish it." Peggy smirked. Nosy bitch.

"Peggy will you please—"

"Let her go." Nathaniel cut in. "Come on Bridgette, it's just a rumor. Peggy, you may go."

"No comments yourself, Nathaniel?"

"No. Out please, I have work to do."

I turned around.

"Nathaniel, if Amber reads that story, I'm screwed with her completely!"

"Bridgette, you're forgetting that this is Amber. She doesn't read." Nathaniel said.

Right.

I wasn't sure if I was allowed to laugh because that was pretty damn funny.

The week went by quickly. I still hadn't talked to Amber, but Li and Charlotte were nice enough to keep me company when we were in class. Li even praised me in Geometry once.

"Okay I know I'm completely devoted to Lysander and his one sided love for me, but damn, score, girl!"

"W-What?!" I yelped.

"On Nathaniel! He's a total cutie and you are too."

"T-Thank you, Li." I sunk into my seat, blushing. I wanted to tell her the truth, that I was really just helping Nathaniel out with Melody, but kept it to myself.

"So…have you guys, you know?" She blushed, bumping me on my shoulder.

"Have we what?"

"You know! Sex!" she whispered loudly.

"L-Li! No! We just started going out!"

"That's not what Peggy's been telling everyone." She mumbled.

"You know better than to listen to that girl." I shook my head, frowning. Damn Peggy.

Though Amber was messing with my mind, I just wanted to get the stress of it out of my system and focused one something a lot better. Halloween. I loved dressing up, putting on make up, being someone else and just not yourself. That was what I wanted. An out from my complicated relationship, messed up friendship with Amber, and even the pretend thing I had going on with Nate.

Charlotte volunteered to come with me and pick out a costume. When we entered Leigh's shop for the hundredth time, Leigh immediately recognized us and didn't make any move to volunteer for anything. Amber was especially rude to him whenever it came to sizes and buying so I couldn't blame him for acting a bit cold even as he said, 'Welcome'.

We skimmed through the aisles stocked with Halloween costumes of different kinds. Charlotte decided to go with a sexy Cleopatra outfit, which I thought suited her cool and dominating personality. I couldn't find much though, and felt a little bit hopeless. Mostly the things on the shelves were common Halloween outfits, nothing that really stood out. Devil/angel costumes, fireman, policeman, fairy outfits, mermaids, and the rest were found but nothing seemed to pop right at me. I decided to just try my luck at my closet when I got home, so I gave up. Charlotte approached the counter with a stack of clothing and a headdress in her arms.

"Hi, er, can we have the key to the dressing room please?" she asked. Leigh nodded and handed over the key.

"Could you get that, Bridge?"

"Sure." I said, taking it from him. But once I tried to pull it away from him, his skinny fingers wrapped around the chain harder.

"Did I hear that right? Bridgette? You're Bridgette?" He asked me, his dark eyes questioning. He looked really handsome, slim jaw and high cheekbones with dark, dark eyes. I heard he was dating Rosa though so any jealous thoughts that came up, I pushed to the back of my mind.

"Y-Yes." I said, "I don't think we've met though, maybe you're talking about another—"

"Oh please," He waved his free slim hand, still gripping the keys with his other. "This is a small town, and Bridgette isn't a common name. And neither is Skye, your sister, right?"

"How did you…"

"Leigh Ainsworth," he stuck his hand out, freeing the keys, "Lysander's brother. Your sister comes to the house a lot and I suspect more than a friendship with those two."

"Oh my God!" I gasped, holding my hand up after shaking his to give him a high five. "I think that too!"

"It's going to happen eventually." Leigh shook his head, his oddly cropped black hair tousling. "Trust me."

"I agree. Definitely. They'd be cute together."

"Yes, they have a similarity about them…and contrasts too."

"Got that right." I smiled, relieved to find a conversation topic between Leigh and I.

"Are you two done?" Charlotte asked both of us coolly. I handed her the key sheepishly and watched as she stalked off towards the dressing room.

"God, wait, since you're her sister, and I'm currently making her costume which my own little brother designed, I think you should get a few perks."

"Perks? For knowing your brother?"

"He's quite fond of both of you both." Leigh smiled sweetly.

"That's sweet." I grinned at Leigh. "Lysander's pretty cool to me too."

"Well, on that note, I think I should show you something out back."

"Me? Back? What is it?"

"Keep your shoes on, it's just a little something." Leigh winked. Darn, he really was cute. And very tall.

He opened up the swinging door to the inside of the counter, and let me inside. Pushing a few racks of unfinished outfits out of the way, he pulled me into a small corridor that could barely hold the two of us without making us brush sides. There, he led me to a tiny storage room.

"Hmm, I'm guessing you're a five on the waistline and a 34B on the bust." He muttered more to himself. "Alright, I've got the perfect one."

Leigh swiped past more racks and exposed a wooden closet very hidden behind the stacks of shoeboxes and fabric. He flung the doors open and took a few seconds to ponder. Inside the closet where gorgeous costumes, definitely flashier and more interesting than the ones being displayed outside. They had to cost at least 200 bucks each with the cool, different designs. Leigh's slim fingers flipped through the outfits like pages in a book, there went a Phoenix outfit, a Bollywood belly dancer one, Athena the goddess, an ancient African tribal member with its warm and exciting beads, an Indian with a big feathered head dress…

"Ah, here. We can do some alterations but that won't be a problem." Leigh plucked one out and held it out to me.

When I took it in my grasp and checked it out with my own eyes, I never wanted to let go.

* * *

A/N: Leave some reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks guys!

**1. I Know I'm A Dreamer **- got that right about the oh snap. Cat fight time!

**2. SeaCatt - ** I know it's been a pain :( especially when you know you've already finished a lot and had to start over...But yay, I'm glad some people are sticking to this one! I've been a bit more diligent to Tongue Tied, and I hate that. But thank you for your reviews, seriously I enjoy reading them and they make my whole day :D thanks!

See y'all soon!

- lostconcoctions


	11. Eleven: Trick or Treat

**A/N: Hey guys! So yay new update! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**- lostconcoctions - ADD ME ON MCL**

* * *

Ten: Trick or Treat

Amber and I finally had a conversation. And it was scary, but it was necessary. After leaving her alone for almost two weeks, I had hoped that it would help her clear her head. Instead, I found myself in some kind of contract agreement.

"You will not spill anything I've told you in the past. You will not tell Castiel that I'm in love with him. You will not speak about what I said about Nathaniel and girls trying to befriend me because of him, and we will not, ever, talk about you dating my brother. Ever."

I nodded solemnly. Even I had to admit I was a bad friend for keeping the fact that Skye was my sister, and also breaking the one condition Amber had for me when we started being friends.

"Got it, Amber. It's so great that we're fr—"

Amber held a hand up to my face, shaking her head.

"No, Bridgette. We are not friends again."

With that, Amber had left me standing alone in the courtyard on the day of Halloween. I felt a small tap on my shoulder, making me turn around. It was Iris, who looked happy as ever.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "How long have you been listening?"

"A while." She blushed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I shook my head. "Don't say anything."

"Of course I won't." she grinned. "It's funny though. Besides you dating Nathaniel, her being in love with Castiel and you and Skye being twins is like common sense!"

"With Amber, nothing really is common." I sighed. "Anyway, sorry you had to see that. I'll get back to class."

As I started to leave, Iris chased after me with another shoulder tap.

"Bridgette!" she called again. "Um…do you want to hang out with Melody, Peggy, Violette and I later? We could go trick or treating and everything. Nathaniel's coming too, and Jade."

Well there _was_ this party going on later, but I guess it was one to turn down. Amber and I needed space. A lot of it.

"You saw that, huh?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Iris just blushed.

"I'd love to." I smiled at Iris finally, feeling more relaxed just talking to her for a couple of minutes than I had in my whole friendship with Amber. It was as if I felt like Amber would judge me with everything I'd say, while Iris was just the sweet girl that was just there to be your friend. I liked that. I needed simple right now.

Later that night, I got dressed alone in my room, doing the finishing touches on my make up and straightening my hair for tonight. It was different, having straight hair, since it made it even longer. It didn't last long though. I grabbed a comb and pulled my hair up into a bun, sticking in a little tiara and a white feather that Leigh had suggested. Finally, I brought put on my costume. The first layer was a skin-tight white silk sheathe as a lining. On top, was the real costume. With a studded-with-sequins sweetheart top that hugged and accentuated every curve I had, it had a tulle skirt at my waist that popped out, barely covering the top of my thighs with the slightly see-through materieal. From my shoulders to my collarbones, some cleavage, and almost all of my legs, it was revealing. But it was beautiful. The intricate patterns on the torso were emphasized and were styled to make you look much thinner, and it was a corset-type too. I did the lace myself in the back, though I was pretty hopeless at first. When I was done, even my own breath was taken away. Leigh really was something. And he definitely made me feel like it too. I was the Swan Princess Odette in Swan Lake.

Skye had checked on me to see soon after I was ready if I was okay. She wore a gladiator suit that exposed her stomach, and a bustier that made her look even more endowed. The most striking thing though were her long black extensions and dark make up.

"Yo Bridge, I'm heading out." She said.

"See you later then sissy." I replied.

"You look good, by the way."

"You're gross. But you're not so bad yourself." I chuckled. "We need a picture later. Now, get out of my room! Your white-haired prince is waiting!"

"I don't have a prince! White-haired or not!" she called out before leaving me on my own.

Since she was going off with her own friends, I was lucky enough to have the car to myself. After she had left, I grabbed for the keys and got in, trying not to crease my outfit as I drove to find Iris's place. It was into the city, a regular lilac house with a white roof, a white porch, a white mailbox. Everything seemed simple and cute and white.

I knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Hello?" I called out.

I knocked again, and this time the door cracked open slightly from the force. I poked my head in, and heard the blast of pop music and the chattering of girls' voices, before stepping inside.

Crazy would have been an understatement. The whole house seemed to be alive and kicking. Iris was running around, helping everyone zip or lace their costumes, Melody was freaking out over her hair and how she had lost some bobby pins in her 'do by accident. Peggy was making a log on her recorder how things seemed to be going, which was a fun and heady kind of chaos that made you want to sit down and just laugh it off. Violette seemed to be all finished, and dressed as a doll with exaggerated red cheeks on, little violet braids, and a black, yellow, white and red Lolita dress. Kim and Capuccine were deep in conversation and were sitting _very_ close to each other…if you know what I mean.

"Bridgette!" Iris greeted, setting down a few safety pins on the coffee table. "You look…um, I can't think of a good word for it—"

"Stunning." Melody breathed out, her glassy blue eyes checking my Halloween costume out from head to toe.

"And Bridgette Whitman arrives at the scene, though the night is still young. Will this one stir any trouble later or will she actually steer clear of it tonight?" Peggy spoke into her mic, inspecting me just like Melody.

"Ignore her." Kim said to me from the couch. I met her glowing lime green eyes. "She's a nosy bitch that sticks her nose in so deep, she doesn't even notice when her head's up an ass."

"K-Kim!" Melody gasped, obviously offended by a comment not even thrown at her.

"It's fine guys." I mumbled, my self-esteem goading me to hide under a bed. Did I really come off like that? Trouble? Did they know what Nathaniel and I did that night when we snuck out and watched a movie? That we…snuck out and watched a movie?

Peggy cleared her throat, suddenly losing interest with me. With a tap on her microphone and a sound check, she finally said, "Kim Faulkner, a tough gal or just a pervy lesbian?"

"That is _it_, you little fucker—" Kim had hopped off the couch, throwing Capuccine away and bared her claws (she was dressed as Catwoman apparently) for Peggy to see. Peggy, all talk and no walk, screamed in terror before bounding upstairs and locking the bathroom door.

"That should do it." Kim huffed, dusting off her hands like she had actually done anything besides growl. "Don't let that chick get to you, Bridgette. She only gets into other people's business because no one cares about her own."

"Th-Thanks Kim." I said, sitting down on the couch opposite of her. "You look great by the way."

Kim beamed and put away her snide look for a second, smiling shyly at me. She was clad in a whole leather black jumpsuit that even reached over her head, her black fringe peeking out, with metallic claws on each finger. Her toned body look excruciatingly fit in the outfit, and I had to give her props for confidence. Her dark complexion only made her eyes stand out even more.

"You look really good too, Whit." She grinned. For some reason, with Peggy locked up in the bathroom and some good friends around me, I felt better than ever.

Soon, all the girls were done.

Iris – she was a mermaid, with her bright orange locks almost similar to Ariel's in the Little Mermaid. She went all out with a sequined shell top and a skin colored tube under it, and a sequined long flowing skirt than pooled around her ankles in a mix of silver and aqua blue.

Kim- leather-coated Catwoman

Melody- she was a fairy princess, with rainbow wings and a pastel colored tulle skirt and a white sparkly top. In her hand, she had a little plastic wand, which she found extremely amusing to wave around.

Capuccine- She thought it would be funny to dress as Amber. She bought the necklace, the white handbag, the blue-beaded gold bracelet we both had, the beige blouse, and even attempted the Amber waves in her sand-colored hair. I wasn't sure whether to take a picture and send it to Amber Bristol herself, or throw up (I didn't do that because I knew Capuccine would just gossip about it to Amber later on)

Peggy- She opted to be Luigi, in the pair Mario and Luigi. I told her she needed a red Mario to go with her green top, denim jumper and green plumber hat but all she did was counter back and tell me I needed a black swan or I would look boring.

We set out to the streets together, and the night went by faster than I thought. Together, we tried to scares a couple of kids, failing miserably in our pretty costumes, dropped by some houses and traditionally trick-or-treated around the little town of Wesgrove. We even stopped by Leigh's and got mounds of candy from him, which, in return, he begged us to go around town and promote his store for us (honestly, he didn't even need the help. He was the biggest clothes salesman here.) We all obliged though, and used his store as an excuse to go talk to cute boys, seniors, that were in intensely thought-out costumes. We met Brock, a built, muscular guy who was dressed as a fireman and was on the swimming team in a school outside of town, Davis, who was the Hulk for the night and was on the baseball team, and Theo, a cute, charming blond with a light spatter of freckles on his cheekbones, who dressed up as a football player when he revealed to us that he really was in baseball with Davis. I never felt so at ease. _This _was my crowd. _These_ were the people I knew how to talk to. I knew sports, I knew games, I knew how things worked, I knew what they liked, what they didn't like. And it felt easy, like I wasn't second-guessing what I was about to say all the time. It felt like I was talking to Tyler.

And here comes the chest pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as we all walked through the street, arms linked and everything. Tyler, who hadn't called in a while. Tyler, who was my long-distance boyfriend. Tyler, who was supposed to care.

"Are you okay there, Princess?" My eyes shot open to meet Theo's warm, caramel-colored ones. His blond hair stood up and looked like it was messed and pulled around, but it was cute. And so was the nickname Lysander used for me.

_How did he…_

_Oh right. Swan Lake. Swan Princess Odette._

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "Headache."

"Do you want to sit down or something?" he asked. What a gentleman…

"No, no, I'm good," I continued my stride.

"I've never seen you around here, Bridgette Whitman." He flashed me a shy smile. He actually looked really good with his defined jaw, lightly tanned skin, dirty blond hair, and boyish grin. And his football uniform.

"Oh, me? I moved in just this year." I replied, chuckling. "So I'm not surprised if you went on and graduated without even meeting me. We are from different schools, remember?"

"That would be a shame." Theo said. "I would've missed out on meeting such a beautiful girl. With good taste in musicals, no less." He nodded at my Swan Princess tutu. We entered a village in the city, and tirelessly started to climb the hill that was lined with huge houses. No, mansions.

"Oh, pshh…" I blushed, waving at my costume, "This old thing?"

"That is definitely not just an 'old thing'." Theo laughed. "It's amazing. And it looks great on you."

"Thanks." I said shyly. Out of the corner of my eye, I already saw Iris and Davis (coincidence that their names rhymed? I think not) blushing and flirting shyly with each other, while Peggy and Brock talked each other's ears off loudly over the World Cup. Melody seemed to be sauntering behind, her head lost in the clouds as she walked alongside Capuccine in Kim, though the two seemed to be standing closer than normal. She hadn't spoken to me much, though I didn't know why. Unless… the plan was working.

_Oh young love…_

"Hey," Theo stopped suddenly, crouching. "Wait up, my shoelaces."

"Sure thing." I shrugged, stopping my tracks. No one seemed to notice that we had all stopped and started walking ahead of us. Theo looked like he was taking a while though, so when I peered and tried to adjust my eyes to the dark, he didn't seem to be tying anything, and just fumbling with his fingers.

What the—

"Oh look," he finally said, standing up to his full height of six-feet something. "We're alone."

"We sure are." I said breezily.

_Yes, we were alone. And this felt…odd._

Just as I thought that, I felt Theo's arm drape over my bare shoulders. Goosebumps ran down my spine and I felt stuck on my spot.

"Oh, a bench." He gestured to a dark, wooden one off to our side. "We can sit."

"Or look for the others, maybe?" I suggested sheepishly.

"Nah, they'll come back looking for us. You must be tired, walking up this hill and all." He said.

"I've done it a couple times." I said. "It's nothing."

"Really?" Theo raised a dark eyebrow. "Well, that's impressive! I'm a sucker for strong girls."

"Oh cool." I nodded, averting my eyes from his caramel gaze. I swallowed. Theo was really cute, but…

"Well, it doesn't look like the others are coming back any time soon," He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing my lobe. My heartbeat accelerated and raced like it was on NASCAR. When I turned my head to say something, the next thing I knew, his lips were connecting with mine and his hand ran down my corseted sides. My eyes widened in shock and I was frozen again, unable to move or push or even kiss him back. Theo didn't seem to notice and dropped his hand from my torso, and to my thigh instead, pressing the pads of his fingers to my inner thigh. That snapped me back.

"T-Theo!" I shoved his heavy weight away from me, pushing him back on the bench and me on my feet. "What the hell?"

"What was that for?" He asked dubiously. "I waited all night for this, come on babe."

"Don't 'babe' me." I snapped angrily, my face still red and heated. "In fact, don't _touch _me."

"You're blushing." Theo smirked, still looking handsome and innocent as he did it. "You want me too."

Just to prove that I didn't want him, I spun on my heel and stalked off towards the top of the hill.

_Ass hole!_

"Yo Bridgette, get back here! I'm sorry babe, I didn't know!" He called back to me, though I knew he wasn't about to chase me down. "Come back!"

I kept walking, never mind the bruises I was giving myself on the soles of my feet. I didn't want to see him. I was mad. Mad at Theo, for even trying to take advantage of me, and mad at myself. Because I was not like that. Because I…thought about it. Hesitated. Hesitated to stop Theo. I didn't like him, we just met! But I was sad and lonely and all I could think about was my crumbling relationship that I needed desperately to save, but didn't know how, being miles and miles away from him. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of the Bristol House. And it was rich and snobby and I didn't care, I wanted to be here. I knocked on the front door, and found the only person I really wanted to see tonight.

"Bridgette? What are you doing here? Wow…you look great." He said, his eyebrows coming to a crease on his forehead. I wasn't sure if I should say the same to him. Nathaniel wasn't dressed up for the occasion, at all. Instead, his hair looked wet from what I guessed was a fresh shower, and he had on a Christmas sweater with a deer on it and dark jeans with green socks. "Oh—wait, it's Halloween. Candy, right? I'll be back, just a second."

He turned around and made for a bowl sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Nate, no I don't want candy." I sighed, following him into his house before closing the door.

"Trick or treat!" He grinned stupidly, grabbing a handful of candy and shoving it towards me. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a child some times.

"Why are you home?" I asked him. "It's Halloween."

"'Why are you in _my_ home' is the better question." Nathaniel chuckled. "Oh, Bridgette, are you okay? You look…not yourself."

"Bad night." I looked at my feet. "I'm glad you're here though. I contemplated sitting on your front porch until you got back, in case you weren't."

"You know me…" Nathaniel sighed, hugging the bowl to his chest. "I don't really go out much."

"You don't like Halloween?" I raised my eyebrow.

Nathaniel suddenly hesitated. "It was the day…you know."

"The…day?"

"Melody and I…she told me she loved me after we checked out the Blidley House."

_The what?_

"It's the haunted house everyone goes to for Halloween in this town," he clarified. "We went, she got deathly scared, I held her hand through it, and when it was over, she said she loved me."

"Nathaniel," I sighed. "Please don't tell me that's why you're home right now…"

"That's not why I'm home right now." Nathaniel put on a smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm home," He continued, "Because my new _girlfriend_—that's you—is here right now, and there's no where else I'd rather be."

I burst out laughing.

"You'd make a pretty good boyfriend, Nathaniel."

"I like to think I was chivalrous enough." Nathaniel said shyly. We retreated to the couch, where the tv was showing Discovery Channel. You've got to be kidding me.

"Seriously?" I frowned, pointing at the kangaroo giving birth on the screen. "This is what you're doing?"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Nathaniel crossed his arms.

"Actually I do." I rose and switched off the tv. The silence was suddenly deafening. I skimmed through the neatly arranged CD pile, and finally pulled out a Michael Bublé one before popping it into the sleek stereo. Soon, sweet piano keys filled the house from the overhead speakers, drowning out anything Nathaniel was saying (and what I wasn't listening to). I walked over to him sitting on the couch, his gold eyes wondering and expectant, and held out my hand for him to take. But instead, he shook his head, stood up, and sat me down on the couch, before offering me his hand. I took it, and jumped to my feet.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to prove nice guys don't finish last." Nathaniel chuckled, a sly look on his face. "I love this song."

"Me too."

'Haven't Met You Yet' was playing loudly, and we swayed and danced to the music. We were as close as my skirt would let us, my chin tucked on his shoulder, and his cheek on my neck. I closed my eyes and let the music take me, as Nathaniel spun me around and matched me every step of the way. I couldn't help but be intoxicated by his sweet smell, and his graceful movements, as we bounded all around the house, the sound of our footsteps muted by the music. Whenever it came to the chorus though, we would break out in song, even if I couldn't sing at all and Nathaniel wasn't too shabby at it.

"_And I know someday that it'll all turn out!" _I sang.

Nathaniel came in, _"You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out,"_

_ "And I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get…"_

_ "I just haven't met you yet." _Nathaniel finished smoothly. A wide grin found its way onto my face, leaving me smiling as the next verse came in. Soon, the song passed to my regret, but all the anger I felt at Theo at the start of the night had faded away like Michael's voice on his last line.

Nathaniel and I lingered longer than we should've swaying to the pause between the songs and holding each other closely. He might not have been my real boyfriend, but it sure felt like he was the only one there for me. But soon, we were broken apart by the doorbell sounding.

"Probably some kids." Nathaniel stepped back sheepishly, a lopsided smile on his face.

"I'll get it." I offered, smoothing down my tulle skirt and grabbing the bowl from the counter before opening the door. "Happy Hallow—"

"Trick or treat." Oh my God. I hadn't heard that voice in forever. When I adjusted my eyes to who it was—really, I shouldn't have left my contacts or glasses at home—it was him; dark skin, bright eyes, black hair hidden under a policeman cap, and a toned body under the matching uniform.

"D-Dajan?"

"Sweets, it's you again, eh?" He winked, flashing me a smile. "I didn't know this was your place."

"It's not." I said, reaching into my bowl of candy and dumping it into his pumpkin shaped bag. "What are you…I thought you're not from around here?"

"I'm not." Dajan smirked. "I travel a lot because of basketball, from school to school. It's been a while, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…months…" I was blushing. I already forgot about him, with all the other drama going on in my life. I didn't think he was going to go show up here, and now of all times.

"What have you been up to, eh? Going strong with your boyfriend, I hear?"

_Oh God did Peggy tell you about Nathaniel too? Seriously?_

_That girl needs to learn to shut her mouth, especially when it concerns people from other schools._

"Yeah, it's been great." I nod, feeling awkward.

"Hey Bridge, what's taking so long?" Nathaniel asked from the living room. Before I knew it, he was at my side and eyeing Dajan with curiosity.

"Trick or treat." Dajan chuckled, when he saw Nathaniel. "I'm Dajan."

"Nathaniel." Nathaniel stretched out his hand and shook Dajan's. "So you're the one keeping my girlfriend busy, are you?"

Dajan's bright eyes suddenly widened.

"Girlfriend?" He stepped back, a look of pure shock on his face. He looked at the both of us. "Oh hell, wait till Ty gets a load of this."

Then that's when it hit me.

That's why I knew Dajan.

Him and Tyler…

When I'd watch Tyler's games at the field, we would stop by the gym where the basketball games went on. They were friends. Tyler and Dajan…

_I'm screwed._


End file.
